My Drunk Kitchen Series
by cherrybomb17
Summary: Scorpion teaches you how to make your favorite Holiday dishes...at least he tries to stay sober while making them.*Season 2*
1. Chapter 1

**Quick Side note: I'm thankful for my friends for always being there for me, my family who have always supported me in everything, for Adele for coming back strong with a good song and album annnnnnnnd all of you for finding my stories worth reading. :)**

 **Author's note:** So I watching one my favorite youtubers named Hannah Hart any of you know her, well she always has a drunk kitchen episode and I thought I would do one ,but instead of Hannah Hart it's Scorpion and when it comes to alcohol he's a whole different person. (Now time for his theme song.)

Do you like cake, or maybe pie?

Pasta, Lasagna, or french fries?

He'll tell you what you need to do, it's Scorpion's cooking show

"Hi I'm Scorpion and today I'm teaching you morons, how to make a turkey".

"Thanksgiving is coming up, and what could be better than making a world famous turkey for your family, and since I got word at the last minute that I'm in charge of making the turkey, I'M A LITTLE PISSED!" Scorpion said slamming the knife on the kitchen table.

"Now before I get started, let me remind you that you will be in kitchen for a while, so make sure to have a huge bottle of wine." Scorpion grabbed a glass, poured wine in it, and drank the glass full.

"Now preheat the oven to 325 degrees and while you wait for the damn thing to beep, pour yourself another glass of wine and drink that too" And Scorpion did just that.

"Now make sure to take the turkey out of the bag because the last thing you want is your turkey to taste like a plastic bag." And Scorpion then took the wine bottle, and drank it all to the last drop was gone.

"Now *Hic* you make sure to stuff your blurky….I mean your curky…..I mean wait…...what was I doing again?" Scorpion said confused.

"Okay, now just *Hic* put the turkey in the oven *Hic* until it's ready to come out, *Hic* like a baby." Scorpion said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Then you can keep drinking until it's time." So Scorpion grabbed another bottle of wine and started drinking most of it.

 **Next scene with Scorpion lying on top of the counter**

 **singing**

"On top of spaghetti all covered in cheese, I lost my poor meatball cause it fell on the floor." Scorpion started to cry.

"What monster made that song, that poor boy didn't get there meatball back, that's so sad." Scorpion started crying even more.

"You stupid turkey, cook faster my friends want to eat!" Scorpion screamed at the turkey in the oven.

"You know what's wrong with Thanksgiving, it's Christmas, cause how come people don't put a turkey in their yard, but we go from Halloween to Christmas just like that, how dumb is that, am I right?"

"Scorpion, there gonna cancel your show." Takeda said.

"This is Takeda, I raised him when his deadbeat father couldn't, hey Tak, let's cook something together." Takeda just glared at the camera, unsure of what to say.

"Scorpion, what are you doing now?" Takeda said annoyed.

"The turkey dance look." and Scorpion started dancing around like a turkey.

"I think you really need help, i'll call Sonya, she could help you." Takeda starts calling Sonya Blade.

"Good idea, call her, maybe she'll cook something with me, because she appreciates me." Scorpion said happily.

 **Few minutes later**

"Hey Scorpion, you look like you need medical attention bad." Sonya said worried.

"But….But you don't understand, I have an interview with DC Comics, and I have a date with Hatsune Miku." Scorpion complained.

"Scorpion I told you, when you drink the cooking oil, you start to hallucinate." Sonya said.

"I didn't drink nothing Sonya, OH MY ELDER GODS THERE'S SPIDERS ALL OVER THE COUNTER!" Scorpion screamed slamming the empty counter with a frying pan.

 **10 minutes later**

"Okay I'm confused what happened to the turkey?" Scropion said confused.

*cough* *cough* "You burned it you idiot." Sonya coughed taking it out of the oven.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU BLOND BIMBO!" Scorpion yelled.

"I CALLED YOU AN IDIOT, YOU SPAWN OF SATAN!" Sonya yelled back.

 **10 more minutes after that meltdown, Scorpion is sitting at the kitchen table drinking a bottle of rum**

" I should have been a doctor, no a firefighter, no a cop, but not many people like those anymore, I'm just a video game character, created by Ed Boom, some guy I've never even met, and I'm living in a fictional world, surrounded by fictional people, doing the same thing day after day, while people talk shit about me and I can't do anything about it, dressing up like me for the hell of it, people making Twitter accounts and Instagram accounts about me, now they write fanfiction about me, which I heard is where they write a story, and add their favorite characters which is nice, I like how people have there own say, and get to write about what they like, unlike some people who have no damn brains, like the Harry Styles fanfiction you hear about, why waste your time on somebody you can't get, like Takeda for example, I don't see why girls like him especially Jacqui, he's fucking crazy."

"Talking about me again when your drunk, no surprise, plus your turkey burned to a crisp so now we don't have any food to feed anyone, sooooo yeah you happy now dad." Takeda said angry.

"Oh my god you called me dad." Scorpion said happily.

"And now, I wish I hadn't." Takeda said annoyed.

"Wait we can go on a SHOPPING TRIP! Like Cassie and Jacqui did with Ferra."

"I don't know, cause your not really sober yet." said Takeda curious.

"Anyway! sorry about the turkey children, the best way to make it better is to cook another one, so me and Takeda are gonna go to the store to get another one, good bye…...oh wait I mean happy cooking." said Scorpion a little drunk.

"Your show is gonna get canceled." Takeda angry now.

"Yeah, and I don't think you should drive either." Sonya said worried.

"TO THE BATMOBILE, ROBIN!" Scropion yelled.

Do you like cake or maybe pie,

Pasta, Lasagna, or french fries

He'll tell you what you need to do it's Scorpion's cooking show

"That's me." *BLURRGGHHH*

Puke everywhere after that episode, so I wanted Scorpion to be the center of attention when it came to Thanksgiving, and I think I did well with this. I think I might make a series of it you know, Scorpions Drunk kitchen series, where he makes food for the holidays, if he every makes the food right, but sounds like a good idea let me know what you think. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


	2. Christmas Special Part 1

**Author's note: Christmas is almost here, and you know what that means, all you late people are doing your day late Christmas Shopping, relationships are getting ten times more annoying, Frozen is coming back on the shelves, that mess up on The Miss Universe Pageant got everybody upset, spending time with your lovely family 3, You can't get on the internet without seeing Star Wars everywhere (side note how come the last Hunger Games wasn't this big?), and for all you gamers out there, DLC with whatever the hell you play. Hello its me Cherrybomb17 your favorite author, or if I'm not...I'm sorry that I couldn't impress you, so I thought that since I liked the idea of having a different character for each chapter I will do that, so thank you for that idea. Enjoy!**

"ARE YOU SERIOUS TAKEDA, I HAVE TO WORK WITH SUBZERO!" Scorpion screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah, I mean it was supposed to be Jacqui, but she told me she didn't want to have to deal with your drunk ass." Takeda said trying not to laugh.

"I have a hard time believing you, you did this on purpose." Scorpion said angry.

"I'm serious, look you'll be fine just drink a whole lot then you'll forget about Subzero anyway, your good at that." Takeda said.

"I will slit Miss Brigg's throat, and make you watch." Scorpion said with no shame.

"Careful, Scorpion you are my master, but I will not hesitate to kill you." Takeda said seriously.

"Hand me my beer, this is going to be a long day." Scorpion said reaching out his hand to Takeda.

Takeda handed him the beer and walked to the door as he heard it ring. And walking in was Subzero looking just as annoyed as Scorpion is, when Subzero walked over to the kitchen he noticed Scorpion gulping down a huge can of beer and watched in amazement.

"Still trying to forget the past huh Scorpion, now you've turned into a bitter drunk, I know you were headed there eventually." Subzero laughed.

"I AM NOT A BITTER DRUNK, I AM JUST ANGRY WITH EVERYONE! LEAVE ME ALONE" Scorpion screamed still drinking.

"Ummm let's skip the intro today and just get onto what you're trying to make, Scorpion you start." Takeda said.

"Anyway, hi I'm Scorpion and this is my slave, I mean assistant and we are going to make a Gingerbread house….wait what? I said gingerbread cookies, I told Cassie to write down gingerbread cookies, damn that child." Scorpion said getting irritated.

"I feel like Cassie, did that on purpose." Takeda said.

"Oh that's great the kids will love that." Subzero said.

"Let's just get on with this." Scorpion said.

"First, you need a simple gingerbread baking kit cause I don't have the time to make all this shit by hand." Scorpion said taking another sip of beer. (By the way if you guys know anyone who makes gingerbread house by hand, thank them because they work hard on that shit!)

"Then you take it out of the box, and spread out all your pieces so you know what you have to work with when making your gingerbread house." Subzero said.

"HEY, YOU TALK WHEN I SAY YOU CAN TALK, GOT THAT ELSA!" Scorpion yelled at Subzero.

"Sure idiot." Subzero answered rolling his eyes.

Then Frost jumps through the window, rolls and stands up to face Scorpion.

"What the-" Scorpion and Takeda say at the same time.

"I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU HURT SUBZERO!" Frost yells.

"Frost, can you pleeeeaaassse get out." Subzero says while Scorpion is taking another sip of his beer.

"YEAH!, WERE BUSY!" Scorpion yells throwing his beer can at her.

"URRRRGG! HOW DARE YOU!" Frost yells.

Frost freezes Scorpion, but unaware that he is fire, Scorpion defrosts himself from the lady's ice prison.

"SECURITY, GET THIS BITCH OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Scorpion yells really annoyed now.

"LET ME GOOOOO!" Frost screams as they drag her out of his house.

"BITCH, HOW ABOUT YOU LET IT GO!" Scorpion screams back.

As they drag the bitch out of the kitchen, Scorpion goes back to his show while Subzero and Takeda sit there confused.

"Now, you just make sure you have your extra frosting, maybe some gum drops to decorate your little gingerbread house cause you want it to be pretty and festive" Scorpion said.

"The best thing you can do is sort of glue the sides of the gingerbread house with the frosting because it should sticking then wait till it dries." Scorpion said grabbing another beer and drinking it until it was gone.

 **Waiting for the frosting to dry**

"I don't see how this stupid show didn't get canceled, because you don't know what the hell you're doing." Subzero said insulting Scorpion.

"ALICE!, WHERE IS ALICE? DID SHE ALREADY GO BACK TO WONDERLAND!?" Scorpion screamed at Subzero.

"Scorpion, you're a drunken train wreck." Subzero said.

"HEY SUBZERO WHO YA GONNA CALL!?" Scorpion asked Subzero.

"I don't know and neither do I care." Subzero answered.

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" Scorpion screamed.

Scorpion was now dancing singing random songs, making Subzero extremely angry wanting to kill him on camera.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Scorpion started to sing.

"Here we go again." Takeda said rolling his eyes.

"C'mon let's go and play." Scorpion kept going.

"I never see you anymore, come out the door it's like you've gone away." Scorpion sang.

"We used to be best buddies, but now were not, I wish you would tell me why?" Scorpion asked.

"We were never friends you idiot." Subzero said.

"Do you wanna build a snowman, it doesn't have to be a snowman." Scorpion pleaded.

"NOOO!" Subzero yelled.

"Okay bye." Scorpion said upset.

"Why has this not been canceled yet?" Subzero asked.

"I don't know I guess people like how dumb he acts." Takeda said looking really tired.

 **30 seconds later.**

"SUGAR, YES PLEASE, WON'T YOU COME AND PUT IT DOWN ON ME!" Scorpion sang loudly.

"I hate that song." Takeda said covering his ears.

"LET IT GOOOOOOOOOOO,

LET IT GOOOOOOOOOOOO, COME ON ELSA, SING WITH ME." Scorpion sang some more.

"SCORPION, SIT DOWN BEFORE YOU HURT YOURSELF!" Subzero warned him.

Scorpion took out a fireball and aimed it at Subzero.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE SATAN! I'M NOT GOING BACK TO HELL!" Scorpion screamed.

"Very well if it is a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." Subzero took out his ice and aimed it at Scorpion.

"AAAAAHHHH, I'M BACK!" shouted Frost bursting though the window again, unaware of a fight going on Subzero freezes her.

"OH, Frost you scared me." Subzero says sarcastically.

"Should I unfreeze her?" Scorpion asked.

"Oh God no, just leave her." Subzero said.

Then the two began to fight throwing fireballs and ice balls at each other trying to see who was the better fighter and who would be the first to die they seem to ignore the task and why Subzero was even brought on the show in the first place, Takeda watched in amazement.

"Wow, now I know this was a bad idea." he said to himself.

"ROBIN! GET MR. FREEZE HE'S ATTACKING US!" Scorpion yelled.

"FOR THE LAST TIME MY NAME IS TAKEDA NOT ROBIN, AND THAT'S SUBZERO, WHO THE HELL IS MR. FREEZE!." Takeda yelled back annoyed.

The fight continue with the both of them fighting each other to the death forgetting about the gingerbread house. Scorpion finally was on the ground struggling to get up when Subzero roundhouse kicked him in the face knocking him out. Takeda stared at the knocked at Scorpion on the ground.

"Is he going to be okay-" Takeda asked.

"Yeah he'll be awake in an hour." Subzero said calmly.

 **An hour later the frosting was done drying and the house partly destroyed**

"Alright, children, adults, old people, pedphiles whoever watch this joke of a cooking show, you now simply just add frosting all over your gingerbread house like gum drops candy canes, whatever sweets you want to add to it, to create your cute little house." Subzero said finishing up the gingerbread house.

Scorpion woke up on the ground a little buzzed but okay to stand up.

"Uhhhh that was longest hangover I've ever had." Scorpion froze when he saw Subzero standing in his cooking spot.

"Who the fuck is this…..why did I wake up next to Jack Frosting." Scorpion said a little concerned.

"For one, it's Jack Frost, and two we were just finishing up because the show is over." Takeda came back on camera.

"Subzero, I will destroy you." Scorpion said angrily.

"Goodbye everyone have a nice day, and thank you Subzero for being today's guest." Takeda said happily.

"Your welcome son of Kenshi." Subzero said.

"Just call me Takeda." Takeda said.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU FROZEN POPSICLE!" Scorpion said struggling to get up.

Subzero doesn't listen, and keeps walking out the door

Scorpion getting his strength back, gets up and says.

"Wait Subzero your forgetting something." Scorpion says out of breath.

Subzero turns around and replies with.

"What?"

Scorpion grabs Frost screaming.

"THIS!" And throws the frozen Frost at Subzero.

Scorpion just done with everything yells.

"CONGRADULATIONS, YOU GET A BLOCK OF ICE FOR CHRISTMAS, YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" Scorpion shouts.

"Goodbye, Merry Christmas." Takeda said.

Do you like cake, or maybe pie,

Pasta, Lasagna, or French fries,

He'll tell you what you need to do, it's Scorpions Cooking Show.

"THAT'S MEEEE!" Scorpion screams at the end.

 **Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays, or Happy Kwanzaa or whatever the hell you celebrate, to all you beautiful people out there who read this. My little sister was watching Frozen, so somehow it showed up in the story, let me know who you want to cook with Scorpion next, but I might double it up so actually give me two characters to cook with Scorpion, your favorite couple, favorite best friends, least favorite couple, least favorite best friends, don't worry " _I don't judge"_ and I'll see you next episode. (Umm by the way since December is the year for holiday cookies and stuff what is a good idea for January) *Fades to black* **


	3. Kitana

**Scorpion's Note: Hi It's me Scorpion, since the author was too lazy to write the next chapter, I have come to help and tell my side of the story starting with our next kitchen guest the fabulous (at least that's what she calls herself) yet extremely annoying Kitana.**

 **Note 2 from Scorpion: Oh and to Fghb your idea was genius thank you, many other people reading this thank you so much, and Skilled Assassin Smoke and Jade will make an appearance in this story don't worry I have not forgotten about your request at all, and Westcoast Witchdoctor I'm happy I made you laugh Scorpion just tends to be a funny character to me, and I did watch the cooking with Scorpion show and let's just say I'm impressed.**

"Alright Kitana in order for me to get through the show today, I have to be drunk." Scorpion comes out bluntly.

"That sounds stupid, what example are we setting for Takeda, the poor child." Kitana said pointing to Takeda.

"Mam I am 21 years old, I think I'm more than cable to see Scorpion at his drunken stage." Takeda said.

"Oh Takeda honey no wonder you're so screwed up in the head, what has Scorpion done to you." Kitana said sadly.

"Nothing, I'm perfectly sane Kitana." Takeda said confused.

"Scorpion, are you sure that drinking on your show is okay for kids to watch?" Kitana asked.

"Yes, it's perfectly educational, now drink with me you seem tense, once you get a swing of this-" Scorpion drank half of the beer bottle and threw the rest against the wall.

"Then your be ten times more drunk than Amy Winehouse." Scorpion said.

"For the sake of the children, Kitana don't drink at all." Takeda pleaded.

"Takeda honey you're right, I'll be a good role model for the children." Kitana said crossing her arms.

"Good." Takeda said proud of himself.

"Now as God says, we have to forgive our enemies because it is the right thing to do." Kitana.

"And she's religious, NOPE OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" Scorpion said.

Do you like cake, or maybe pie?

Pasta, lasagna, or french fries?

He'll tell you what you need to do, It's Scorpions Cooking Show

"Today, we are going to be making Frosted cookies because what else would you make for January am I right?" Scorpion asked.

"Hi, I'm Kitana, I'm the guest star for today, I'm not going to be drinking because drinking can lead to death and God says that people who drink will go to hell, and don't disrespect your parents, and no sex before marriage." Kitana said.

"Kitana?" Scorpion asked.

"Yes?" Kitana answered.

"SHUT THE F*** UP!" Scorpion yelled.

"Well I feel that on this show kids should be learning a lesson as well." Kitana said nicely.

Scorpion stared her down and continued.

"Anyway, first you grab your cookie mix and 2 or 1 eggs and some water then you mix that all together in a bowl." Scorpion said while Kitana helped him put the ingredients together.

"Oh maybe we should put some chocolate chips in it too." Kitana said clapping.

"I like how she thinks." Takeda said.

"Fine." Scorpion said grabbing chocolate chips from the pantry.

"Ahem, then if you would like to add chocolate chips to your mix you may." Kitana said.

"And this too, if you're really feeling some type of way." Scorpion said pouring weed in the bowl as well.

"SCORPION! WHY ARE YOU PUTTING GRASS IN THE COOKIE MIX!" Kitana said putting her hands on her hips.

Scorpion looked to Takeda when Takeda just rolled his eyes and and mouthed lie to her.

"Well God said that you should always put grass in your cookies, because it's healthier, and even though you might feel this weird tingling in your body but that's because it helps you relax." Scorpion lied.

"Oh okay, well after you're done mixing you simply just put your cookies separately on the baking sheet and wait until they are done cooking then they will be ready to enjoy." Kitana said.

"And then WE WILL BE BAKED!" Scorpion yelled.

"Yes, then baking will be done." Kitana said.

Takeda and Scorpion were on the floor laughing because Kitana is too innocent to know what they are really talking about.

 **Waiting for the cookies Takeda and Kitana are talking while Scorpion is drinking**

"Has Scorpion always been drinking." Kitana asked Takeda.

"No, I feel like ever since I showed up he's been drinking a lot." Takeda said honestly.

Scorpion grabbed a Microphone and started singing

"Hello, it's me

I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet

To go over everything

They say time supposed to heal ya

But I ain't done much healing

HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIDE (I skipped lyrics don't judge)

I MUST HAVE CALLED A THOUSAND TIMES

TO TELL YOU, I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING THAT I'VE DONE

BUT WHEN I CALL YOU NEVER, SEEM TO BE HOME"

"But, most of the time he's bitching about his ex-wife" Takeda said.

"Oh poor thing" Kitana said putting a hand on her chest.

"It irritates me sometimes." Takeda said.

 **When the Cookies are done**

"Okay now we are super excited to eat our weed, I MEAN COOKIES, but first we are going to be putting cute little designs on them to make them look cute." ^-^ Takeda said.

Takeda, Scorpion, and Kitana started decorating the cookies and we're really excited to eat them but then Kitana mentioned the smell.

"Hey, why do the cookies smell like that?" Kitana asked.

"Oh uhh it's a more relaxing type of cookie heh no big deal just keep decorating". Scorpion said.

"Well the smell bothers me so I'm going to use my fans." Kitana whips out her fans and fans all the cookies.

"KITANA BE CAREFUL!, YOU COULD SLIT SOMEBODY'S THROAT!" Scorpion yelled.

"Okay everyone show the kids your cookies." Scorpion said.

And they all showed their cookies to the kids with all kinds of designs on them.

"Alright guys let's eat them." Scorpion rubbed his hands together ready to eat his cookie, but then Kitana stopped him before he could eat his.

"Wait, shouldn't we have something to drink with the cookies?" she asked.

"Yes, of course Kitana this." Scorpion said pulling out a huge thing of beer from his fridge.

"Uhhh that's not what I meant" Kitana said.

"Well I haven't been drunk all day so I need this." Scorpion said angry.

"Well I don't think that this is good for kids what you're teaching them is not okay." Kitana getting angry as well.

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT KITANA, YOU HAVE BEEN A BUZZ KILL THE WHOLE DAY, SO I NEED SOMETHING THAT WILL HELP ME OUT IN MY LIFE!" Scorpion yelled.

"WELL, YOU HAVE BEEN SO GODDAMN RUDE TO ME EVERY SINCE I HAVE GOTTEN HERE, AND LOOK AT THIS MESS I WISH YOU WOULD CLEAN UP SOMETIMES, AND ALL THESE THINGS YOUR TEACHING TAKEDA IT'S BAD ENOUGH HE LIVES WITH THE DEVIL YOU ARE SUCH A BAD INFLUENCE ON HIM, NO WONDER HE CAN'T STAND YOU!" Kitana yelled back.

"YOU KNOW WHAT KITANA EAT THE COOKIE, MAYBE YOU'LL FEEL BETTER, MIGHT HELP YOU NOT BE A PAIN IN MY ASS!" Scorpion yelled again.

"WELL MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE TO BE A PAIN IN YOUR ASS IF YOU WEREN'T SO GODDAMN MEAN ALL THE TIME!" Kitana yelled back.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A PAIN, LIU KANG WOULDN'T HAVE BROKEN UP WITH YOUR CRAZY ASS!" Scorpion yelled.

"YOU KNOW WHAT SCORPION I'M DONE WITH YOUR SHIT LET'S GO!" Kitana yelled taking out her fans.

"LIKEWISE BITCH!" Scorpion yelled back taking out his sword.

"BOW DOWN TO YOUR QUEEN!" Kitana yelled.

"I'LL BOW DOWN WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!" Scorpion yelled.

"Oh dear not again." Takeda said shaking his head.

Scorpion and Kitana started brawling with their weapons throwing fans and fireballs back and forth. Then they got really bored of using their weapons and chose to do hand to hand combat against each other until Takeda blow a horn in both of their faces.

"GUYS CALM DOWN WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE EATING THE COOKIES, COME ON GROW THE HELL UP FOR A SECOND!" Takeda yelled.

Kitana started to blush and placed her hands on both sides of her cheeks saying. "Oh gracious me I'm so sorry Takeda I shouldn't have been so loud, it's not like me to be so mean, let's just get this over with and eat the cookies please forgive me my dear." Kitana said.

"Uhh I forgive you now Scorpion can you listen too?" Takeda asked.

"Fine, now time for the taste test." Scorpion said grabbing a cookie like everyone else, but he completely forgot that there was weed in the cookies and he felt really weird and a lot more relaxed like everyone else.

 **1 hour later**

"Oh man you know what I could go for, some Taco Bell." Scorpion said.

"Ew I don't like Taco Bell." Kitana said quickly.

"Man even when were high, you won't agree with the stuff I say." Scorpion says.

"Well it's time to go to the ending song," Scorpion says.

"That's fine with me, but next time when I come on this show I'm fucking canceling it." Kitana says strictly.

"Well that's fine with me, because you only get to be on this show once so, heh, fuck off bitch." scorpion yells and then whispers.

"Well bye Takeda and Scorp-" Scorpion quickly ignores her and shuts the door in her face.

"Bye Bitch!" he shouts.

"Now Takeda, cue the music." Scorpion says.

Do you like cake or maybe pie?

Pasta, lasagna or french fries?

He'll tell you what you need to do, it's Scorpion's cooking Show

"That's me!" Scorpion yelled.

 **I am so sorry that this took me so long to finish, the Super Bowl, school, my talent show, I have also been so sick, sooo many things have kept me from writing this but I promise in a few weeks I'll be writing the next chapter for Valentine's Day or maybe the last day of February I don't know I'll try to make it happen I promise have a nice day now. *Fades to Black***


	4. Valentine's Day

**Author's note: Hi just so you guys are aware the last chapter was supposed to be called Christmas part 2 but for some reason I was just to sick to function. (LOL). Hopefully you all had a good Valentine's day because I know I did so I hope you also enjoy this chapter as well enjoy.**

Do you like cake, or maybe pie?

Pasta, lasagna, or french fries?

He'll tell you what you need to do, it's Scorpion's Cooking Show

"Okay, here are the rules on Cooking with Scorpion." Scorpion looked at both Jacqui and Mileena with serious faces.

"No touching, kissing, flirting, ANYTHING that will get this show flagged oh and I'm sick so don't try anything." Scorpion said seriously.

"No promises." Takeda whispered to Jacqui.

"Ya say something Takeda?" Scorpion asked.

"No, I'm good." Takeda said.

"Awww you two are sooo adorable, you're such goals." Mileena said.

"GOALS! MILENNA WE ARE NOT DISCUSSING SOCCER RIGHT NOW!" Scorpion yelled.

"No Scorpion, I don't think that's what she meant." Jacqui said.

"Anyway today we will make WHOOPIE PIES!" Scorpion yelled.

"Whoopie pies?" Takeda asked.

"WHOOPIE PIES!"

"Whoopie pies?"

"WHOOPIE PIES!"

"Whoopie pies?"

"TAKEDA, SHUT-THE-FUCK-UP!"

"Fine, I guess we're making whoopie pies then." Takeda said throwing his hands up.

"First you take cake mix, throw some water in there, and 2 eggs." Scorpion said. Mileena and Jacqui helped them out with all of the ingredients.

"HOLD IT, HOLD IT, HOLD IT!" Scorpion yelled.

"What?" Takeda asked.

"We are for getting the most important ingredient of making whoopie pies ." Scorpion said.

"What's that?" Jacqui asked.

"VODKA!" Scorpion yelled.

"SCORPION NO!" Takeda yelled trying to take the bottle from him.

"COME ON TAKEDA, DON'T BE LIKE KITANA , JUST ONE SHOT!" Scorpion yelled trying to grab the Vodka bottle back.

"WAIT KITANA WAS HERE!? THAT BITCH!" Mileena yelled.

"Mileena calm down." Jacqui said rolling her eyes.

"Scorpion how could you cheat on your future wife our kids would not be pleased." Mileena said folding her arms.

"Mileena, I would rather marry Tanya then you." Scorpion said honestly.

"Oh Scorpion, you know you don't mean that, you know you love me." Mileena said laughing.

"YOUR ONLY HOT WHEN I'M DRUNK!" Scorpion yelled.

"Oooo then go ahead and consume all the alcohol in the house then." Mileena said laughing.

"Can we talk about something us." Takeda said.

"Anyway, we just slowly put the whoopie pies in the oven and wait for them to bake." Scorpion said.

 **7 minutes later**

"Hey Jacqui, look what I made for Scorpion." Mileena said showing Jacqui the teddy bear.

"Takeda told me Scorpion doesn't like teddy bears." Jacqui said.

"Oh I'll make him like it after all, I am going to marry him one day." Mileena said.

"I bet, I'm not stopping you." Jacqui said.

"Are you going to marry Takeda, Jacqueline?" Mileena asked.

"I don't know, that's the plan I guess." Jacqui said.

"Well good luck to you." Mileena said.

"Same to you, I suggest you give him your teddy bear to see if he likes it." Jacqui said.

"Yes you're right, but not until we eat the whoopie pies." Mileena said.

"Wait where is Scorpion anyway, he's been really quiet?" Jacqui asked.

"THEY TOLD ME I SHOULD GO TO REHAB, I SAID NO! NO! NO!" Scorpion was singing out loud.

"Oh dear." Jacqui said.

"He has such a way with words." Mileena said.

"I don't understand what you see In him." Jacqui said.

"LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOOOOR!" Scorpion and Mileena sang out loud.

"With you!"

"With you!"

"With you!"

Love is an open dooooor!" They were singing the whole time on a karaoke machine, drunk out of their minds.

"This I say, has to be the best date you have every taken me on." Jacqui smiled watching Scorpion and Mileena.

"He's so embarrassing sometimes." Takeda said.

All of a sudden they hear the oven go off telling them that the oven was ready.

"OH, our whoopie pies are ready." Scorpion said excited.

Scorpion ran to the kitchen, sober within seconds to get the whoopie pies and took them out the oven.

"Now, you put whip cream, cream cheese, frosting, anything you choose in your whoopie pies and eat it." Everyone took theirs and took a bite.

"Hooooly shit, this is amazing." Scorpion said.

"And it was really easy." Mileena said.

"Like Kitana." Takeda whispered to Scorpion and they were both on the ground laughing.

"What did he just say?" Mileena asked pulling out her twin sai.

"I don't know their idiots." Jacqui said shaking her head.

Mileena was getting a little frustrated but then she remembered something, her gift to Scorpion the little teddy bear she made for him.

"Oh Scorpion I just wanted to give you a present, you know for Valentine's day." She blushed.

"What is is?" Scorpion asked.

Mileena pulled out a teddy bear wearing a tiny little ninja outfit.

"His name is Freddy the Bear." Mileena said.

"You mean you named him after that crazy, psycho killer who stalks us all the time." Takeda said.

"Yes, don't you love him Scorpion." Mileena asked.

"Mileena, I HATE TEDDIES!" Scorpion said.

"Oh c'mon I did this for our February anniversary." Mileena said.

"Mileena, were not together, how many times do I have to tell you that." Scorpion said frustrated.

"B-b-but you never reject my affections, is there someone else?" Mileena asked.

"No Mileena, I just don't like you." Scorpion said bluntly.

Mileena started to cry dropping the teddy bear as she left out of the kitchen.

Jacqui and Takeda turned to Scorpion with their arms crossed.

"WHAT! I WAS ONLY BEING HONEST!" Scorpion yelled drinking beer.

"Go talk to her, she can't help the way she looks, not her fault she can't keep a guy for shit." Jacqui said.

"Scorpion, the least you could do was be nice to her today, it's Valentine's day you asshole." Takeda said.

"FINE! I'll go talk to her you lovesick animals." Scorpion said leaving.

Scorpion went into the living room and found Mileena all by herself crying.

"Look Mileena, I didn't mean to be a completely asshole but I just wanted to say that you are the craziest, manipulative, beautiful girl I've ever met, despite your teeth." Scorpion said.

"Does that mean you'll be my boyfriend?" Mileena asked.

"No, but we'll be very good friends alright?" Scorpion said.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I won't tell everyone you're my boyfriend." Mileena said.

"Whatever." Scorpion said.

They came back in the kitchen as Takeda and Jacqui were decorating the whoopie pies.

"Wow I'm shocked, I thought you two were going to do something INAPPROPRIATE!" Scorpion yelled.

"Well for one the camera is still on, and what could we have done in 10 minutes?" Jacqui asked.

"You'd be surprised." Mileena laughed.

Takeda and Jacqui looked at each other and just shook their heads.

"Oh Scorpion." Jacqui picked up the Freddy bear and gave it to him.

"A gift from your adorable girlfriend." Jacqui said smiling at Mileena.

"Uhh thanks Mileena." Scorpion said.

"Your welcome boyfriend." Mileena kissed him.

"Awwww." Takeda said. Jacqui kissed him as well.

"Happy Valentine's day." They all said.

"Do you like cake or maybe pie

Pasta, Lasagna, or french fries

He'll tell you what you need to do, It's Scorpion and Mileena's Cooking Show.

"That's me." Scorpion said.

"And me." Mileena said.

"GET OUT OF HERE MILEENA!" Scorpion yelled while she was trying to kiss him.

 **OH my god that took me sooo long. I mean this chapter was supposed to be made around Valentine's day but that obviously didn't happen now did it? Anyway have a nice rest of your February and just be amazing. I would have put Deadpool in this but I guess I'll wait for that huh? Anyway see ya soon.**


	5. MarchMadness

**Author's note: due to me being busy every day I had no energy to write this but I'm here now and ready to hear what you guys will say about this chapter. Cue the theme song.**

Do you like cake or maybe pie?

Pasta, lasagna, or french fries?

He'll tell you what you need to do

It's Scorpion's cooking show!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T HAVE A GUEST THIS WEEK, OH HE SAID THAT, WELL YOU CAN TELL JAGO TO KISS MY ASS!" Scorpion yelled hanging up the phone.

Scorpion was trying to get Orchid (from Killer Instinct) on his cooking show but Jago wouldn't let that happen, so Scorpion tried to have a talk with their lawyer but that didn't work out either so now he was have his show with no guest, which was kinda okay with him because that gave him an excuse to get drunk as always.

"Hey master!" Takeda yelled running into the kitchen really excited.

"What Takeda?" Scorpion asked.

"There's like some woman, a kid, and a guy that smells like smoke here do you know them?" Takeda asked.

Scorpion quickly picked up what Takeda had said and ran to the door and saw Smoke, a kid, and Jade outside smiling.

"I thought you two were dead?" Scorpion asked confused.

"SCORPION LONG TIME NO SEE, WHATCHA BEEN UP TO MY FRIEND? HOW IS SUBZERO? HOW'S KITANA? MARRIED YET? HAVE YOU MET MY SON DANNY? LOVELY HOME YOU'VE GOT HERE?" Smoke was being really loud.

"Aww who's this cutie." Jade said pulling on Takeda's cheek.

Takeda blushed saying "I'm Takeda, Scorpion's been taking care of me every since I was a kid nice to meet you uhh-" Takeda paused unsure of her name.

"Jade, and this is my son Danny, say hi to Takeda Danny." Jade said.

4 year old Danny looked out at Takeda and waved hi at him looking a lot like his father but with black hair.

"Well hey there little guy I'm Takeda and this is Scorpion, I suggest you stay away from him though because he's pretty big on alcohol." Takeda explained to Danny.

Danny laughed at Takeda then looked at Scorpion with a curious look in his eyes.

"So I guess since you two are here, we might as well just have you guys as our guests this week" Scorpion had said.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked.

"My cooking show, idiots." Scorpion said.

"Oh look Danny, you're gonna be on youtube." Smoke says to his son.

"And today we are going to make chocolate mint ice cream." Takeda said.

"From scratch?" Danny asked.

"Yup and it's going to be even more delicious with this." Scorpion brought out a huge then of rum.

"What's that mommy?" Danny asked.

"SCORPION I THOUGHT YOU CHANGED, FOR TAKEDA!" Jade yelled.

"Woman, you have been gone for a long time I don't take orders from a grim reaper" Scorpion said.

"Wait have you and Kenshi been taking care of Takeda?" Jade asked.

"Ummm sort of miss?" Takeda said.

"Oh my god Scorpion you're gay, I mean I knew you and Subzero had always fought but I didn't know there were feelings mixed in there." Jade said very shocked.

"WHAT NO! KENSHI HAD ME TAKE CARE OF TAKEDA SINCE HE COULDN'T, but I'll tell you this he owes his dead wife 10 years of child support." Scorpion shook his head.

"Yeah, so trust me there is nothing going on." Takeda said.

"Anyway, we are making ice cream so remember you'll need salt, cream, a bowl, eggs, extract and milk." Scorpion said.

They had gotten out all the materials and set them on the table and started making it.

"So Danny how's school?" Takeda asked.

"It's okay, I have a lot of friends and I always do my homework." Danny answered.

"Oh that's good, hey Scorp-" Scorpion pulled Takeda to the side to talk to him.

"Hey, you think we can sneak some rum in the ice cream?' Scorpion asked.

"No plus danny is tasting this too." Takeda said.

"That's why Danny is getting a different bowl." Scorpion said taking a swig of rum.

"Scorpion I feel like you should go to rehab, you have a serious drinking problem" Takeda said.

"No I don't, this is completely normal." Scorpion said.

"Well you do whatever let's just finish this. Takeda said walking back to Danny.

 **Few minutes later**

 **(Hold up, stop the story please)**

"Hi, I'm Cherrybomb 17 and I just want all of you to know that I do not encourage drinking on this show/series/story/game or whatever, but if you do have a serious drinking problem remember that you can get help by going to rehab, or just asking for help, because remember it's not a problem until you admit to having a problem." I finish my speech Scorpion walks up to me along with Takeda.

"Watch your mouth Mortal *hic* I do not have a drinking problem, so you can take this stupid speech, and shove it up your *hic* ass!" Scorpion yelled.

"Sorry, he's just not himself since the whole thing with his family." Takeda says to me while trying to control his master to not light me on fire.

"By the way, your doing an amazing job with this story." Takeda added.

"Thanks dude."

Cassie walks up to me as well.

"Hey Cherry, where are my lines, I want to be in this series too." Cassie pouts.

"Oh you will be, just wait your going to be in it I promise."

"I better be, I kinda miss Takeda." Cassie said blowing kisses at Takeda.

Takeda blushed while Jacqui stomped up to Cassie and dragging her away from me.

"Hello Cherry." Jacqui smiled still dragging Cassie.

"Hey." I watched as she dragged Cassie away.

"Hmm, anyway back to the story enjoy"

 **Back to the story**

"Be honest with me Smoke, you used to be a smoker?" Scorpion asked as they drank some rum, waiting for the ice cream to freeze.

"No well...yes….uhhh…..I...don't...know" Smoke was so confused.

"It's a yes or no question damnit" Scorpion asked.

"I have a question for you Scorpion, what was it like to raise a kid that wasn't yours, pretty bad huh?" Smoke shot back.

"Why you weed smelling asshole." Scorpion was about to light him on fire.

In the other room Takeda and Jade were playing with G. action figures with Danny.

"So who's this guy Danny?" Takeda asked.

"That's Snake eyes he's the coolest ninja there is, you remind me a lot of him Takeda because your a ninja too right?" Danny said getting really excited.

"Umm sure yeah heh." Takeda laughed.

"Do you want kids Takeda?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, sometimes it would be nice." Takeda said staring at Danny.

"Well I think you would be a great dad." Jade said smiling.

"Aww thanks." Takeda said thinking about it.

Next thing they knew they heard dishes breaking and curse words being passed back and forth.

"Oh no Danny, let's hope that's not your father." Jade ran into the kitchen with takeda behind her.

Scorpion and Smoke were throwing things at each other like maniacs.

"You too stop it right now! Smoke act right your son is in the next room." Jade said trying to get them to calm down.

"Your wife used to be a stripper Smoke, yeah she used to dance for everybody right sweetheart." Scorpion laughed.

Jade's blushed, but then turned angry when scorpion made fun of her, throwing her stick at him.

"Take it back you child of Donald Trump."Jade said.(Did you guys see what I did there, no…...well then fuck you then.)

Takeda walked over to the fridge and took out the mint ice cream and gave it to Danny.

"Here you go just take it." Takeda said also grabbing some for himself.

"Aren't we going to stop them Uncle Takeda?" Danny asked.

"I would, but he fights with everyone who gets on this show, sooo there's no point anymore….wait did you just call me Uncle Takeda?" Takeda answered.

"Well yeah, I like you, you seem really nice and since I don't really have any Uncles, except maybe SubZero, I guess that I have a choice to make you my Uncle." Danny said smiling.

Takeda just stared at Danny and said "Wow okay, I like that title." He said smiling eating the ice cream.

 **After the fight**

"Bye come visit anytime." Takeda said.

Scorpion came out saying "DON'T COME BACK, AND IF YOU DO YOU WILL BURRRRRN!, BYE DANNY YOU CAN COME BACK ANYTIME YOU WANT!" Scorpion waved.

 **Later on in the day**

"Hey Takeda where the hell is the ice cream?" Scorpion asked.

"I gave some to Danny, relax your alcoholic heart attack is in the mini fridge." Takeda said.

"Thank God i need to get intoxicated tonight after the zombies came to visit, stay tuned for the next episodes of my drunk kitchen you assholes."

"Bye thanks for watching have a goodnight." Takeda waved at the camera.

Do you like cake, or maybe pie?

Pasta, Lasagna, or french fries?

He'll tell you what you need to do

It's Scorpion's cooking show

"That's me assholes." Scorpion says.

 **Well that episode is finally over, since my birthday is coming up I might have a nice little Birthday episode we'll see so have a nice day, and remember always keep Scorpion in a good mood. *Fades to Black***


	6. Purple Rain

**Hello Peasants and other such friends it's me Cherrybomb 17 and I would like to get on with the next chapter in the story because why the heck not am I write? Who doesn't like a story about a drunk ninja discussing the horrible nature of the world. Just tragic, so enjoy this masterpiece. (By the way I will have a couple of special guests in this chapter.)**

Takeda was on Friendships(Made up Mortal Kombat social media account) and was just hanging out when all of a sudden somebody knocks on the door.

"Takeda I thought that we should make smoothies today because kids love smoothies, anything to swallow food faster am I right?" Scorpion laughed.

"Uhhh, yea….Scorpion Rain's at the door again." Takeda said.

"Oh God shoot me." Scorpion said.

Scorpion made his way to the door and opened it with Rain staring back at him.

"What is it dumbass." Scorpion said.

"I just came to say that your mailbox is open again and ooh are those strawberries." Rain said walking towards the strawberries.

"Rain, I'm making smoothies for my next cooking show because why the hell not and I don't need you here to fuck-" just as he was about to finish the doorbell rang again but really loud and they rang it a few times.

"Who the hell is that?" Takeda asked.

"Better be Tanya to take Rain home." Scorpion said walking to the door.

When Scorpion walked up to the door the first person he saw was a woman that looked like she was in her early 20's and has pink hair with the most interesting outfit on. It took Scorpion a while to figure out who she was.

"Lightning you finally showed up, I thought that you could be my next guest, and since Rain is here also then I guess you both could be here." Scorpion said.

"You made me come all the way from another dimension to do a cooking show with you, are you a fucking dumbass, you stupid dipshit." Lightning said really annoyed.

"Well damn I thought that you would at least be happy to see me since I haven't seen you since that party remember?" Scorpion asked.

"What party? I don't remember any party?" Lightning answered quickly.

"Oh I remember...when we were at Nathan Drake's birthday party and you were doing Molly with that really hot chick Claire Redfield in your car." Takeda said.

"I have no memories of that party now let's get this over with before I slit all your throats." Lightning said.

Do you like cake or maybe pie

Pasta, lasagne, or french fries

He'll tell you what you need to do

It's Scorpion's cooking Show.

"Were making what?" Lightning said shocked.

"Strawberry smoothies is that a problem?" Scorpion asked.

"No, I just happen to really like strawberry smoothies." Lightning said.

"Okay good, hi everyone it's me Scorpion, your favorite ninja from the Netherrealm, who is here to let all of you know that for today's show we are making strawberry smoothies with today's guests Lightning Farron from Final Fantasy, and Rain from Mortal Kombat and me and Takeda are here as well." Scorpion explained.

"I hear you drink on here, is that true?" Lightning asked.

"Yes, yes I do but Takeda won't let me because he thinks this should be a family show." Scorpion rolled his eyes.

"Fuck that, I came here to get drunk." Lightning said throwing her hands up.

"And we can we shall, add vodka into the strawberry smoothies." Scorpion said.

"Oh God save me, you know what Scorpion you are in charge this time so you do whatever you want I'm out." Takeda said walking away.

"Say goodbye to Takeda children, next episode he has to be in it." Scorpion said.

"What ever as long as Cassie and Jin aren't next." Takeda said.

"First we cut up the strawberries, Lightning will you do the honors WAIT! I have an idea we'll take shots while we make this smoothie and add some vodka in it as well." Rain suggested.

"For once Rain we have the same idea let's do it!" Scorpion said.

 **10 minutes later…**

"So first you take your cut strawberries and put them into the blender." Lightning said taking a shot.

"Then you add some millllk to the mix as well *hic*" Scorpion said or was trying to say.

"Then you slowly add some ice into it to have that smooooth yummy taste." Rain added.

"Then you *Hic* press the button and then boom smoothie." Lightning said while the blender blended the smoothie then suddenly the top popped off and the the smoothie went all over everyone.

"Oh my god it's raining smoothie." Scorpion said dancing around with Lightning and Rain.

"You know what we can't just keep these smoothies to ourselves we should throw a party." Lightning said.

"That's a great idea." Rain said.

"I'm in jackasses." Scorpion said.

 **One drunken smoothie later…These idiots threw a alcoholic smoothie party**

"It's going down, I'm yelling Timber you better move Scorpion, you better dance Rain." Lightning sang.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall

This biggity boy's a diggity dog

I have em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off

Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber" Scorpion and Rain sang along.

Nathan Drake walked up to Scorpion saying.

"Yo you throw the best parties man." Nathan said.

"LIGHTNING GET OFF THE TABLE!" Scorpion screamed.

"So that's what being in a Final Fantasy game can do to you." Chun Li from Street fighter said.

"I'M QUEEN OF THE WORLD!" Lightning said jumping off the table and landing on top of her friends.

Scorpion was a little mad because the party got a little out of control but when all comes to worse he never blames himself. All of a sudden a huge water balloon gets thrown at his head, he turns around and sees Rain laughing.

"Did you throw a water balloon at me dumbass?" Scorpion asked.

"Nope that alcohol must have gone to your head." Rain answered.

"You callin me a liar Scorpion?" Rain respond.

"Well I ain't callin you a truther." Scorpion said as he and Rain had gotten into a fight, next thing they knew everyone was fighting in the house breaking things and stealing things as well. Once Scorpion snapped back into reality and realized his things were being taken he tried his best to stop everybody.

"STOP, THIS IS GETTING OUT OF-" Right as he was about to finish someone threw a knife at his knee.

"Aaahhhhh!" He screamed.

"OH SCORPION HEY! NICE PARTY DUDE, I HAVEN'T BEEN TO A FIGHT CLUB PARTY IN A WHILE, PLUS YOU INVITED YOUR EX LIGHTNING TOO AWW HOW CUTE,YOU TWO GETTING BACK TOGETHER!" Jake (From Resident Evil) yelled out.

"JAKE! YOU NEED TO GET THESE DRUNK IDIOTS OUT OF MY HOUSE AND I KNEW BRINGING KRATOS WAS A BAD IDEA!" Scorpion yelled.

Kratos (God of War) had took out his weapons and started swinging them around all over the place.

"YEAH YOU CAN TALK TO HIM!" Jake yelled stepping away from Kratos.

Scorpion had then heard a window break and just decided to ignore it thinking what could he do about it. Next thing he knew somebody was on top of the table sadly it was Rain about to sing a song on a microphone.

"This goes out to one of the greatest singers ever known, plus he died about a week ago and his name was Prince or...whatever his real name was...but in his honor I will sing the song Purple Rain!" Rain said.

"AWWW SHIT! RAIN STOP!" Scorpion screamed.

"PURPLE RAIN, PURPLE RAIN!" Everyone started screaming...or singing.

"God damnit, OH SHIT!" Scorpion fell down the stairs and couldn't get up at all.

"This is not fun when you're sober." Scorpion said.

 **Scorpion: HOLD UP, STOP THE STORY!**

Me:Hey what are you doing the story was about to get better

Scorpion: Are you trying to teach me a lesson here, cause I think I have suffered enough

Me:Well once you kicked Takeda out, the crazy things started happening, especially when you consumed alcohol

Scorpion:Are you nuts, these people just showed up at my damn house, I just want them gone

Me:I can make that happen

Scorpion:Really well make it happen

Me:Say please

Scorpion:Fuck you

Me:Hmm well then have fun, plus I have many other stories I could be working on, like The Shopping Trip I really need to get back to that one

Scorpion:I read that one, it's awful I'm not in it once

Me:Goodbye Scorpion

Scorpion:No please I swear I won't get drunk as much anymore, and I won't kick out Takeda, I just wanted to get drunk with a few of my friends, I didn't know it would turn into fight club, I swear to God when I get back to earthrealm, I'm kicking some ass!

Me:Well Scorpion I just want this to be fun, just don't over due it or you'll see me again got it.

Scorpion:Yes sir I mean mam

Me:Good so-

Cassie:Hey Cherry what the hell what about me

Me:Oh hey Cass, don't worry you'll be in the next episode I just need to figure out what to do with you

Cassie:I better be

Kung Jin:You're all talk Cass, we all know you're not gonna do anything

Cassie:SHUT UP JIN!

 **After all that partying they were asleep in the kitchen**

Scorpion stretched and looked around thinking to himself maybe he should finally stop the kitchen episode.

"Well I guess I'll end it here and remember kids if you want a little kick to your smoothies...always add just a small swing of vodka see ya next episode dipshits." scorpion said waving at the camera.

If you like cake or maybe pie

Pasta, lasagna, or french fries

He'll tell you what you need to do

It's Scorpion's Cooking Show

"That's me and goodnight" Scorpion said.

 **After all that...you thought I was just going to end it right there...get real dumbasses**

"LIGHTNING AND RAIN GET YOUR ASSES UP AND GO HOME!" Scorpion screamed.

They didn't wake up much to Scorpion's disappointment but then Scorpion heard the doorbell ring and walked to it avoiding the mess, at the door was Takeda with a huge box.

"Where the hell have you been young man?" Scorpion asked.

"Don't worry about it, and did you throw a party in here." Takeda asked.

"NO! SHUT UP!" Scorpion yelled defending himself.

"Look I brought a few boxes because I knew we were going to have to clean up something so here." Takeda gave Scorpion a box and they started cleaning up.

"Damn Cherrybomb...clears the people but not the mess." Scorpion mumbled.

Scorpion walked over to the camera and looked at it but realized that it had recorded the whole party.

"Huh seems like I'll be editing the hell out of this." Scorpion said.

"I kind of want to see what's on there." Takeda said looking over Scorpion's shoulder.

"Uhh well watch it later." Scorpion replied.

Takeda nodded then looked down at Scorpion's knee.

"What the hell happened there Master?" Takeda asked.

"What this...oh this is just a wound." Scorpion lied.

"Really looks pretty new to me" Takeda said.

"Takeda where were you last night?" Scorpion asked again.

"Like I said don't worry about." Takeda said.

"If I was your father." Scorpion mumbled.

Just as he was about to reply Scorpion's phone rang and he quickly picked it up.

"Who is it now?" Scorpion asked.

"Scorpion, what time is it?" Sonya asked.

"Sonya do you have a phone?" Scorpion asked.

"Clearly dumbass, how else would I be talking to you?" Sonya answered.

"Well then you should know the time, have you been diagnosed as blind today?" Scorpion asked again.

"I know they're grown adults, but I'm going to need you to watch Cassie and Kung Jin tomorrow because they are on PROBATION!" Sonya yelled.

"OWW MOM COULD YOU BE ANY LOUDER DAMN!" Scorpion could hear Cassie screaming into the phone.

"Aaaahhh DAMN!" Scorpion yelled irritated.

"Heh Jacqui says that." Takeda said laughing

"I DON'T WANT TO WATCH DUMB AND DUMBER!" Scorpion yelled angrily.

"I'll pay you" Sonya said.

"How much?" Scorpion said.

 **So...yeah that was longer than usual but I kind of just wanted a chapter that wasn't just cooking and drinking so I added a little bit of partying in it as well. Goddamn this took me soo long and I apologize, so I'm guessing based on the content you guys already know who's up next ;) Have a good day fellow friends *Fades to Black***


	7. Mother May I

**Author's note: Hello I know it's been like forever but today I want to make the chapter for Cassie but since my sister's favorite character is Kung Jin so I thought, Ah what the hell why not. I haven't asked in a while how is everyone doing or whatever. Sooo...how's life treatin ya XD.**

"TAKEDA!"

No answer...

"TAKEDA!"

Again no answer…

Where the hell is he?

"TAKEDA!" Scorpion asked once again.

"WHAT!" Takeda finally answered.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Scorpion asked.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU TELL ME!?" Takeda said sarcastically.

"I swear to god you are the most disrespectful little-" Before he could answer he heard a knock on the door and went to answer.

"Oh maybe your friend and your side hoe are here." Scorpion said.

"Oh Scorpion, where did you pick up such words?" Takeda laughed.

"Called Twitter." Scorpion said.

He walked up to the door and on the other side was Cassie in her workout clothes and Kung Jin in his regular clothes.

"Oh fuck me." Scorpion said.

"Hello, it's me." Cassie sang letting herself in along with Jin.

Cassie looked around and saw Takeda and ran to him giving him a hug.

"What's up babe miss me?" Cassie asked.

"Not even a little." Takeda pushed Cassie off of him raising an eyebrow.

Kung Jin saw a teddy bear on the ground with really creepy looking teeth.

"I'm guessing Mileena was here." Kung Jin laughed.

"Yup, still don't know how to get that girl off of me!" Scorpion yelled.

"Just listen to Meghan Trainor and say no." Kung Jin said.

"My name is No, my sign is No, my number is No, you need to let it go." Cassie sang.

"Ahhhh no, the word that even Cassie doesn't understand." Takeda said shaking his head.

"Pssh no one can resist Cassie Calton Cage, you're just weird Takeda." Cassie said laughing.

"Yeah that's the reason that I won't date you." Takeda said rolling his eyes.

"You ain't gotta make ya mind up, You ain't gotta make ya mind up right now, no rush, no pressure." Kung Jin and Cassie sang Justin Bieber.

"That's it no more Justin Beaver for you two." Scorpion said.

"It's Justin Bieber, Scorpion." Takeda said.

"I don't give a damn who he is, his music is not allowed in this house." Scorpion said.

"But…...what do you mean?" Cassie sang.

"STOP IT!" Scorpion yelled frustrated.

"Calm down Scorpion." Kung Jin said.

"Don't tell me to calm down, when Justin is over here peeing in mop buckets and adopting monkeys." Scorpion said.

"What the fuck, what kind of decade late reference." Cassie laughed.

"ANYWAY….JACKASSES YOUR IN MY KITCHEN FOR A VERY SPECIAL COOKING SHOW EPISODE!" Scorpion yelled.

"Do you have to yell at us?" Kung Jin asked.

"Yes, Kung Jin because how else will you dumbasses listen." Scorpion answered.

"It's kind of true." Takeda said.

"Today we are making cookies for all the mothers in our lives, since Mother's Day had eh happened." Scorpion said.

"My mom's dead." Takeda said.

"I rather not talk about my mother." Kung Jin said.

"My mom's a psycho." Cassie said.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Scorpion said looking straight at the camera.

"You know what...I think I'll make one for Kitana, she was kind of, sort of, like a mother figure in my life before she went bonkers." Kung Jin said.

"I'll give one to my mommy, she did give birth to me after all." Cassie said.

"What the hell what about me?" Takeda said.

"Give it to Scorpion." Kung Jin answered which made Cassie laugh.

"What the hell!" Scorpion said kind of offended.

"Why not, technically you are like his mom." Kung Jin started laughing as well.

"Hey Kung Jin, remember you were in that beauty pageant when you were 5 years old?" Scorpion asked.

"Oh yeah I remember that, we were in the mall one time and that one lady thought you were girl and said you would be the perfect pageant princess." Cassie said, then her and Takeda started laughing really hard.

"I honestly don't give a damn, I won that shit oh dammit I'm doing it again." Kung Jin said.

"Uhh you're doing what again Jin?" Takeda asked.

"I was combing Jin's hair the other day, and a lot of it was falling out." Cassie said.

"My doctor says that I need to learn to be calm in order to prevent any further hair loss, apparently I lose a hair every time I curse, I've already lost 15 f**king hairs today...OH GOD DAMNIT, SON OF A BI****, F**K, oh I'm gonna be bald." Kung Jin said holding his head.

"Careful Jinny your hair is gonna fall out even if you say bi**h." Cassie laughed.

"Good the last thing I want is you cussing in my kitchen, that's why whenever someone cusses my camera bleeps it out." Scorpion asked.

"Anyway, back to Kung Jin and the pageant, I remember his cute little speech too." Cassie raised her hands like cupcake hands and spoke in her best baby voice.

"My favorite animal is a whale because their endangered, but they are just so dang cute." Cassie said with everyone laughing.

"I said that?" Kung Jin said.

"Do the one when they asked him what do you want to do in life." Takeda said.

"I don't want to do anything, I just wants some chicken." Cassie said in her baby voice again.

"It's true, they thought I was kidding, I was starving, all they were feeding us was apples and mozzarella sticks." Kung Jin said.

"Well Jacqui and Cassie didn't seem to have a problem with it." Scorpion said.

That's because their crazy, which explains why they're so skinny now, you know bitches don't eat." Kung Jin said.

Takeda gasped "Jin your hair."

"F**K!" Jin yelled.

"Change the subject, you know what Takeda, just make one for Vera Briggs." Scorpion said.

"Aunt V, why would he do that, he doesn't even know her." Cassie said confused.

"Umm yes he does Military shithead, he's dating her daughter." Kung Jin said.

"WHAT!" Cassie yelled.

"Oh sh*t, I'm goooooonnnnee." Scorpion said slowly getting under the table.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating my best friend...hold the phone, why didn't she tell me you two were dating, I'm sooo confused." Cassie said.

"BACK TO THE COOKING SHOW!" Scorpion screamed scaring them all in the process.

Do you like cake or maybe pie,

Pasta lasagne, or French fries,

He'll tell you what you need to know,

It's Scorpion's Cooking Show

"That's the lamest intro I've ever heard." Cassie said.

"Well little miss smartass, when you get your own cooking show you could call it whatever you want capesshh." Scorpion said.

"Whatever you say Mr. S." Cassie said saluting Scorpion.

"Alright...today we are making Mother's Day cookies...JIN! Go get the cookie cutters." Scorpion asked.

Jin went to go get the cookie cutters out of the pantry and pulled out a beer bottle.

"Ohhhh you a hardcore drinker, eh Scorpion?" Kung Jin asked.

"No, where the hell did you find that?" Scorpion asked.

"In your pantry." Cassie said.

"You kids need to mind your own damn business." Scorpion said.

"Can we have some, mom never let's us have any." Cassie asked.

"CASSIE MOTHERFU**KING CAGE! THIS IS A KIDS SHOW!" Scorpion yelled.

"OKAY F**K I DIDN'T KNOW NO NEED TO YELL!" Cassie yelled back.

"If this is a kids show why are you cussing so much, and don't you drink on here anyway?" Takeda asked.

"I swear someone else ask me a dumbass question, I'LL END YOU!" Scorpion yelled.

"Fine okay what next?" Cassie asked.

"Okay first we will take the cookie mix and put all your ingredients in it." Scorpion said.

Cassie, Takeda and Kung Jin started putting the ingredients in the bowl and they started singing.

Cassie:"I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us bodies together, I'd love to hold you close , tonight and always, I'd love to wake up next to you. I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always , I'd love to wake up next to you."

Kung Jin:"So we'll piss off the neighbors, in the place that feels the tears,the place to lose your fears yeah, reckless behavior, a place that is so pure, so dirty and so raw.

Takeda: "In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day, fucking you, fighting on, It's our paradise and it's our war zone, it's our paradise and it's our war zone.

Cassie Kung Jin and Takeda: "PILLOWTALK!"

"STOP IT….THAT SOUNDS LIKE PORN…. AND DRUGS!" Scorpion yelled.

"But how did you like our singing tho?" Cassie asked.

"I hate Zayn more than I hate Justin Beaver." Scorpion said.

"It's Bieber Scorpion." Kung Jin corrected him.

"Correct me again Sam Smith, or I'll light you up like a Christmas tree." Scorpion said.

ÄHAHAHA I just got that.¨ Takeda laughed.

"I don't know why you think it's bad when we cuss, we're grown adults, I swear my parents cuss so much when I was little I thought my name was f**k." Cassie said.

"HA!" Scorpion laughed.

"Oooo my cookie looks like a flower." Kung Jin said taking his out of the oven.

"Mines a bunnie." Cassie said in her baby voice.

"Mines a heart." Takeda said.

"Okay kids go ahead and decorate them." Scorpion said.

"Aww I remember you always said that to us when we made stuff with you when we were little." Cassie said.

"Let me photograph you in this light, in case it is the last time that we might, be exactly like we were before we realized." Kung Jin.

"We were sad of getting old, it made us reckless." Takeda joined in.

"It was just like a movie, it was just like a soooooong When We Were Young." Cassie ended.

"God how I don't miss you guys being kids." Scorpion said.

"When there's trouble you know who to call, TEEN TITANS! From their tower they can see it all TEEN TITANS!" Cassie sang decorating her cookie.

"What the hell Cass?" Takeda said.

"What?! That was my shit when I was little." Cassie laughed.

"You kids and your strange cartoons." Scorpion said shaking his head.

"Did you watch any cartoons Scorpion?" Kung Jin asked.

"Do you guys remember Naruto?" Scorpion asked.

"Oh that's the Japanese cartoon with the blond kid right?" Cassie asked.

"Sounds about right." Scorpion said.

"You know who I miss….Erron Black remember him Takedo." Kung Jin smirked.

"Erron Black? I don't know him." Takeda answered quickly.

"You mean A-aron I miss the fu**ker." Cassie said.

"If you kids shut up, I'll let you drink my beer." Scorpion finally said.

"F**K YES!" They all yelled.

"I was kidding you dumbasses." Scorpion said.

"Aww man dang." Cassie said.

"ALRIGHT KIDS SHOW YOUR COOKIES TO THE CAMERA'S!" Scorpion yelled at them.

They showed the cookies to the camera.

"Okay now wrap them in these goodie bags so you can give them to your moms and then….I'll give in and let you kids drink." Scorpion said.

"YAAAASSS, Scorpion." Cassie said.

 **Then they all ended up drunk off their asses including Scorpion, and I choose not to go into detail about that...**

 **"** Hey do you guys think I should die my hair, I was thinking maybe a blue kind of color." Cassie said feeling her hair.

"Like the chick Chloe, from Life is Strange?" Kung Jin asked.

"Who?" Cassie asked.

"Chloe, from Life is Strange." Takeda repeated.

"I don't know who the hell your talking about." Cassie said crossing her arms.

"Remember Nathan Drake's party and Chloe was there, you, her, and Jacqui hit it off." Kung Jin said.

"Uhhh." Cassie thought.

"She was smoking weed there." Takeda said.

"Oh now I remember, love her, we get told we sound alike." Cassie said laughing.

"Yeah, two stuck up bitches." Takeda said.

"Alright everyone say goodbye to the children, because I need to end this episode, Say goodbye to Cassie and Kung Jin who will hopefully not be on my youtube channel for a while." Scorpion said.

"Bye and remember kids take care of your f- I mean your hair, have a nice day." Kung Jin said.

"Goodbye my little Cages, mama Cassie will be here anytime just keep the comments talking about me in the review box and maybe I'll show up just to see how Uncle Scorp is doing, and to see how Takedo is doing." Cassie said grabbing Takeda's face.

"Cassie, hands off." Takeda said.

"Oh and find me on Snapchat, Twitter, Friendships, and Instagram." Cassie said.

"God you're so annoying." Kung Jin said.

"And you're still single." Cassie said.

"Well I'm going to leave, cause I'll go bald if I have to cuss out this blonde, selfish, bitchy, whore again." Kung Jin said leaving.

"See you later Jin." Takeda said waving.

"See ya Takeda." Kung Jin said.

"Bye Takedo see you later." Cassie said blowing a kiss at him.

"See you Cass." Takeda said.

"You know I was recently in the review comments, and I finally caught on to the shipping thing, you and Cassandra-"

"We have a one-sided friendship." Takeda replied.

"Oh okay, nevermind then." Scorpion said.

If you like cake, or maybe pie?

Pasta lasagne, or french fries?

He'll tell you what you need to know

It's Scorpion's Cooking Show

"That's me ." Scorpion said.

"Still the lamest intro ever." Cassie said.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Scorpion said.

 **That was too long…...but maybe because I love Kung Jin and Cassie so much I had a lot to say. XD. Half of the time I don't even think they are cooking that much anymore, whatever I'm a people pleaser so whatever makes you guys laugh. So yeah since next month is the month Father's Day I thought, who would be a good idea for that? Oh and I would like to say thanks to** **CherrySoda11** **for getting the Purple rain reference that was gold. Also I just hope you guys are still reading this story because I have a lot more to come don't you worry. See ya! *Fades to black***

 **(Oh shit I almost forgot, the whole Kung Jin being a pageant girl was a reference to a story I'll be writing in the future so stay for that one too. It obviously takes place before the Drunk Kitchen series, so pretty much when they were little kids and Scorpion was taking care of them, I can wait to share that one. XD.)**

 **Songs mentioned in the story: Adele-Hello, Meghan trainor-no, Justin Bieber-No Pressure, What do you mean-Justin bieber, Zayn-Pillowtalk, When we were young-Adele, Teen Titans theme song, Jealous-Nick Jonas**


	8. An extremely rude Awakening

**I would just like to say Happy early, late or whatever day it is Father's Day. Anyway so I was really mad that I didn't really fit a Deadpool chapter into this story because something is wrong with me. XD. So I thought just put him into this chapter for a little bit because it would be funny. Plus he could bug the hell out a Scorpion for a bit.**

 **I would also like to give a shout out to ClicheFangirl for making a Cassie Cage an official youtuber because that's hilarious. Oh and Cherrysoda11 Cassie and Chloe are indeed the same person. XD. Also the person who suggested that I should do a Kitana chapter, I did and a Lui Kang chapter is coming up so I might put Kitana in it, so yes your ship will be in this story don't you worry. So back to the story.**

 **Note from Deadpool:** **Hi my sweet lovely followers or whatever I call my fandom, but ignore everything that Cherry had said because this is the year of the Deadpool and I'm taking over this chapter, telling you guys everything that** **really** **happened when I visited Scorpion that day. So just sit tight, grab a box of popcorn, cause this story could be a little long, unless you like those type of stories. So since she's not present, I'll just switch a few things….**

Scorpion was waiting for Takeda to show up for the next Drunk Kitchen episode. He was going to surprise Takeda with his father showing up for Father's day. Of course he wasn't going to tell Takeda because then Takeda wouldn't show up at all if it was up to him. Scorpion was getting ready to set up for the waffle episode until he got a call which said no caller Id on it which scared Scorpion a little bit, which is funny because he doesn't usually get scared. He picked up the phone and held it up to his ear to find out who it is.

"Scorpy baby, did you miss me." Someone was trying to say in a feminine voice.

"What the hell, who is this?" Scorpion asked.

"Like you don't know, you owe me 10 years of child support." The voice was saying.

"WHAT? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" Scorpion said yelled.

"Oh stop, you know I can't resist you when you're pushy." The voice was now laughing at him now.

"JOHNNY IF THIS IS YOU, STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Scorpion yelled again.

"JOHNNY! WHO IS THIS JOHNNY, YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH A MAN! SCORPION WHAT WILL ARE BABY THINK! THIS IS NOT THE FOSTER'S!" The voice screamed as well.

Scorpion was so through with this, then it hit him, Cassie was probably playing a practical joke on him, he was well aware that Cassie now has a youtube channel along with him, and then is probably using Kung Jin or Takeda or someone to play the voice.

"CASSIE WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Scorpion said getting very angry.

"Cassie? You mean that wannabe Miley Cyrus? Oops." Then that's when they knew that they had been caught.

"DEADPOOL IS THAT YOU!?" Scorpion yelled getting a little frustrated.

"The one and only Scorpy baby, how are you this fine morning?" Deadpool asked.

"I don't want to talk to you, some of your Marvel friends, have warned me about you." Scorpion said a little nervous.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine aren't you." Deadpool said.

"Deadpool don't you have things to do, people to annoy, and other fanfiction stories to destroy." Scorpion asked.

"Not really I just stumbled upon this, was and was thinking how can you have a funny story without Deadpool you know, let alone a youtube channel." Deadpool said.

"Deadpool I don't want you on my show." Scorpion said.

"Please, I'll be on my best behavior." Deadpool answered.

"I saw your movie, you're never on your best behavior." Scorpion said.

"Fine….fine…...fine…...who's dick do I have to suck to get on your show?" Deadpool asked.

"WHAT! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!" Scorpion asked a little disgusted.

"Because, if I want to be my hero Kim Kardashian, I gotta do what I gotta do to get famous." Deadpool said.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Scorpion answered.

"Don't flatter yourself Scorpion, I wasn't talking about you, my eyes are set on your apprentice the really cute one, what's his name Takeda or something, mind telling me what his Snapchat is?" Deadpool asked.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM TAKEDA…..plus I'm pretty sure he's straight." Scorpion answered.

"After I'm done with him, we'll see if he's straight or not." Deadpool answered.

 **Pause the story**

 **Due to my creator not actually deciding my sexuality, these are jokes don't take them seriously, so don't judge anything that is happening in this story #Lovewins, now on with the story.**

"Well I'd love to keep chatting but….I've got things to do see ya Scorpy." Deadpool said.

"DEADPOOL IF YOU SHOW UP I SWEAR I'LL-" Before Scorpion could keep ranting Deadpool hung up.

Scorpion dialed Takeda's number to tell him to show up a his house for the next episode, unaware of what was happening Takeda picked up the phone.

"What do you want now Master, I'm busy." A very tired Takeda answered.

"Get up I have surprise for you when you get here so hurry up." Scorpion said.

"What day is it?" Takeda asked.

"FATHER'S DAY DUMBASS!" Scorpion yelled.

"Happy Father's day Scorpion." Takeda said.

"Oh….thank you Takeda….anyway get down here now." Scorpion said kind of speechless.

Takeda put down his phone and got all of his things ready to go off to Scorpion's house at 7:00 in the mourning. He didn't ask any questions because this was Scorpion...his actions never made any since.

 **At Scorpion's**

"There you are Takeda, how come everytime I called you, you never seemed to answer?" Scorpion asked.

Takeda just looked at him and said. "Don't worry about it let's just get this over with."

"Well…..okay….anyway back to the show."

Do you like cake, or maybe pie?

Pasta, Lasagne, or French Fries he'll tell you what you need to know

It's Scorpion's Cooking Show

"I'll admit, that intro is getting kind of creepy" Takeda said.

"Since when do you agree with that annoying descendant of Johnny Cage." Scorpion asked.

"I don't know now I guess." Takeda answered.

"Anyway, Takeda guess who I brought on the show today?" Scorpion asked rubbing his hands together.

"I don't know Johnny?" Takeda asked.

"Nope." Scorpion answered.

"Jax?"

"Nope"

"General Blade?"

"Nada."

"Scarlet?"

"Hellllll no"

"Jason?"

"Shhh…..you speak of that name he comes." Scorpion said looking around the room.

"I don't fucking know Batman?"

"SPEAK OF THAT LOUSY EXCUSE OF A SUPERHERO AGAIN, AND YOU'LL MEET YOUR MOTHER UP CLOSE AND PERSONAL!" Scorpion yelled.

"You know what, that would be okay right about now cause my life sucks right now." Takeda respond.

Scorpion pulled back his sword, "As you wish-"

"Scorpion calm down dear friend." Takeda turned around and saw his father Kenshi.

"Oh shit, you're kidding right? First Jacqui wants a break, now I have to deal with you, Scorpion just kill me already." Takeda commanded.

"Wait what happened between you and Jacqui?" Scorpion asked.

"She just wants a break right now." Takeda said.

"Hmmm sadly that's what they all say before they tell you they want to break up with you." Kenshi sighed.

"OH!" Scorpion tried to stop himself from laughing.

Takeda started Kenshi down until Scorpion tried to brighten the mood.

"Anyway today we are making WAFFLES!" Scorpion said very happy about this one.

"I'm guessing you've never had waffles before?" Takeda said.

"No I haven't but I heard they are amazing." Scorpion said.

"I am very interested in these waffles as well." Kenshi said.

"ALRIGHT! Let's do this." Scorpion said.

"Why do you want to make waffles so early?" Takeda asked.

"Uhh I'm just trying to avoid something today." Scorpion answered quickly.

"Okay well I brought the pancake mix." Takeda said.

"Now we'll dump the whole thing of pancake mix or waffle mix or whatever you can afford into the mixing bowl." Scorpion said.

Kenshi grabbed the eggs then looked at it.

"How many eggs do we put in here?" Kenshi asked.

"I don't know I've never made waffles before." Scorpion said shrugging his shoulders.

Takeda rolled his eyes,"Just put about 2 in there."

Kenshi just kept looking at them….

"Here dad first you open it, then you crack the eggs got it." Takeda said.

"How do you crack the eggs?" Kenshi asked.

Scorpion grabbed an egg, "Like this" he then threw the egg at the wall.

"SCORPION NO, NOT LIKE THAT!" Takeda yelled.

"WHAT! That's how I was taught" He laughed.

"Like this." Takeda did it the right way.

"Oh that seems more safe." Kenshi laughed along with Takeda.

Scorpion looked at the scene he was really happy that he brought Kenshi on the show gave him and Takeda time to talk to each other. From then on they were putting all the ingredients in the bowl, ready to put water in it when Scorpion had other ideas grabbing the alcohol.

"Scorpion no, not this time." Takeda said.

"Oh come on I was sober for Cassie and Kung Jin I need this." Scorpion whined.

"Is this normal?" Kenshi asked.

"Yeah and sad." Takeda said shaking his head.

"Hey I'm ready to not feel my face." Scorpion said.

Just as he was about to take a swing a sword went straight through the window.

"Was that a sword?" Kenshi said.

"Scorpion who did you piss off now." Takeda asked.

"NOBODY! FOR ALL WE KNOW THE PURGE IS HAPPENING!" Scorpion yelled getting under the table.

Kenshi took out his sword just in case, Scorpion did the same, while Takeda took out his whips.

"They would have warned us." Kenshi said.

When suddenly Deadpool came through the window.

"HERE'S DEADPOOL!" He yelled.

"DEADPOOL I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU, YOU COULDN'T BE ON TODAYS EPISODE!" Scorpion yelled.

"And I wanted to be in Mortal Kombat X but Ed Boon never returned my call." Deadpool pretended to flip his hair.

"GET OUT DEADPOOL!" Scorpion yelled.

"Wow is that what you tell all of your old friends." Deadpool said.

"You're not my friend." Scorpion said.

"Geez you're starting to sound like Wolverine." Deadpool said.

"Oh I know Deadpool, you're that one anti-superhero that just makes fun of everything." Takeda said.

"That's me sweetheart, man you're even cuter up close." Deadpool said.

"Uhhh thanks." Takeda said.

"Deadpool, we were just making waffles would you like to help us." Kenshi said.

"NO!" Scorpion said.

"Did you guys here that, it sounds like negativity, but of course blind man I would love that." Deadpool.

"How did you know I was blind." Kenshi asked.

"What random dude wears a blindfold?" Deadpool asked.

"He's right you know." Takeda said.

"I am…. and what's up with the weapons you couldn't kill me anyway." Deadpool mentioned.

"We thought you were an intruder." Takeda said.

"Well I'm not, now please put them away before one of you gets hurt." Deadpool said nicely.

Scorpion grabbed his alcohol and started drinking it he was so over this.

"Okay we were just putting water in the mix." Takeda said.

"Why put water in it when you could put alcohol in it." Deadpool said.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Scorpion yelled.

"SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! EVERYBODY!" Deadpool and Scorpion sang loudly.

"You two are slowly almost alike." Kenshi said.

"HA!" Deadpool laughed.

They both put alcohol in the waffle mix and mixed it up.

"That doesn't smell half bad." Takeda said.

"See Takeda told you this would be fun." Scorpion said.

"Takeda don't turn into Scorpion please." Kenshi begged.

"OKAY NOW TO PUT THE MIX IN THE WAFFLE IRON!" Scorpion yelled.

"YES! This is gonna be the shit!" Deadpool said getting excited.

As they were waiting for their waffles Deadpool was talking to Takeda.

"So wait your weapon is a whip, gotta say do Takeda you can score some major chicks with that, if you get what I'm putting down." Deadpool winked.

"I actually have a girlfriend." Takeda said.

"You do? What am I saying of course you do, your hot." Deadpool said staring at Takeda.

"Her name's Jacqui." Takeda said blushing.

"What kind of name is…..OH YOUR DATING THE BRIGGS'S KID Oooooo." Deadpool said clapping.

"Yeah." Takeda laughed.

"What is she like, is she a stripper? My girlfriend Veronica is a stripper. She has a nice butt huh? Is she nice? What does she hate? Who does she hate? Does she like your whips? How good is she at-"

"Deadpool." Scorpion said.

"What I was going to say….dancing." Deadpool said trying to think up a lie.

Takeda laughed he was actually kind of happy he showed up.

They sat down and had all their waffles out and were ready to decorate them.

"Oh okay Takeda you have to be completely honest fuck marry kill Evan Peters, Emma Roberts, and Taissa Farmiga?" Deadpool asked.

"Well pretty sure they're all from American Horror Story but I would probably kill Evan Peters but I kind of feel bad for him, cause didn't Emma Roberts beat the shit out of him?" Takeda asked a little nervous.

"Yeah..that's why I'm surprised you didn't pick Emma to kill." Deadpool laughed.

"Well In that case kill off Evan and Emma because I could care less and marry Taissa because she's a really sweet girl and fun to hang out with and she wouldn't cause any issues plus to be honest she would never hit me so...I think that's the best life you could ever have." Takeda said.

"That's a really good answer, god you're so wise…..and sexy as hell." Deadpool said.

"Ummm Deadpool I-" Takeda started to say.

"ALLRIGHT! DECORATE YOUR WAFFLES!" Scorpion yelled.

"Oooo whipped cream always reminds me of a little something huh? C'mon Takeda you get it." Deadpool said taking the whipped cream can and place it on his crotch and squeezed it open.

"Holy shit why does it look like that!" Deadpool laughed.

"That looks bad." Takeda said.

"Yeah that's what I said about the last Twilight movie and I was right." Deadpool said.

"Those movie are terrible and so are you, look what you did to the can you pervert." Scorpion said.

"Whoops my bad." Deadpool laughed.

"Okay to decorate your waffle you could use cherries, chocolate chips, marshmallows, bacon, apples, m&m's, sprinkles, caramel syrup, or regular cough syrup if you're feeling like a drug addict, cocaine, meth, weed, heroin, crack-"

"DEADPOOL! MY SHOW WILL GET CANCELED IF I HAVE ILLEGAL DRUGS, I CAN NOT GO BACK TO REHAB!" Scorpion yelled.

"He's just joking kids we have the first 8 things." Takeda said smiling at the camera.

"I thought you were doing fine in rehab." Kenshi said.

"THEY HAD NO WIFI!" Scorpion yelled grabbing Kenshi's shirt.

"Ahhh so that's where Mortal Kombat has been for the last four years." Deadpool laughed.

"Yes but then we moved on and all had children." Kenshi said.

"Really...that's funny cause you didn't even raise yours." Deadpool said.

"Oooo." Scorpion said.

"Yup gotta hate that Mortal Kombat X storyline huh?" Deadpool said.

"Give me a break." Takeda said.

"Oh don't think you're all innocent Takeda, I've heard some pretty interesting things about you too." Deadpool said.

"OKAY….decorate your waffles." Takeda said.

They all decorated them and were about to eat them.

"Alright show the children your waffles." Scorpion said.

"Children? This is a kids show? I have been doing every bad thing and saying every bad thing known to man on here awww shit….Marvel is definitely not giving me a show now." Deadpool said banging his head in the table.

"I don't really think you need one." Scorpion said.

"This is coming from a Mortal Kombat character, trust me...people were pretty mad when you turned human sparky." Deadpool said.

"Uhhh human? What?" Takeda asked.

"Don't worry about it son." Kenshi said.

"Son? OH! Takeda's your son? Wooow I totally see the resemblance now." Deadpool said.

"Why yes we do look a lot like each other mostly like his mother though." Kenshi said.

"I have to questions one can blind people have dreams?" Deadpool asked.

"That depends, what dreams are you referring to." Kenshi asked.

"Oh you know unicorns and such and sex dreams...which follows up to my next question how were you able to have Takeda if you couldn't see shit?" Deadpool asked.

Kenshi kind of just looked at Deadpool while Takeda and Scorpion tried so hard not to laugh

"Like did you just….wing it and tried to figure it out." Deadpool just started doing weird things with his hands as Takeda and Scorpion were trying hard not to cry.

"Wing it, god damnit." Takeda said still laughing.

"Well I just-" Kenshi was about to explain when Takeda cut him off.

"NOPE WE'RE DONE FOR TODAY…..hi kiddos put in the comments what did you think of this lovely video goodbye and thank you dad for coming on the show and Happy Father's Day." Takeda said.

"Thank you Takeda." Kenshi said.

"And don't forget that the Deadpool movie is now out for purchase, and if you still haven't seen it fuck you I hope you burn in hell bye." Deadpool.

"Wait first let's eat our waffles." Scorpion said.

They all started eating their waffles when Deadpool was about to take the first bite when Scorpion slaps it out of his hand.

"Nuh-Uh no kids at the grownup table." Scorpion said.

"What you can't treat me like a kid, I'm a grown adult." Deadpool said.

"Well if you act like a child, you get treated like a child, now back the fuck up." Scorpion said.

"But-But-But…" Deadpool said.

"Deadpool don't make me put you in the time-out chair." Scorpion said seriously.

"Wait...we have a time-out chair?" Takeda asked.

"Hell yeah Takeda trust me you are never too old to be put in the time-out chair just like your never too old to get a ass kicked!" Scorpion said while looking at Deadpool.

"Fuck you, you old ass piece of shit!" Deadpool yelled

"Oh were you talking to me?" Kenshi questioned.

"Hell-no! I was talking to that bumblebee lookin, batman haten bastard!" shouted the angry

Deadpool.

"Ok well at least you know why your punk-ass is in the time out chair." Scorpion said smartly.

Deadpool took a bite, "Ooooohhh shit this is pretty gnarly waffle bruh." Deadpool said.

"Deadpool just stop." Scorpion said.

"Noooooo I'm feelin like that motherfucker from Zombieland….I NEED MY FU**KING TWINKIES!" Deadpool laughed.

"Annnnd we are ending the show." Takeda said.

Do you like cake or maybe pie?

Pasta, lasagne or french fries

He'll tell you what you need to do,

It's Scorpion's cooking show.

"You should sue whoever thought up that jingle." Deadpool said shaking his head.

"GET OUT DEADPOOL!" Scorpion yelled.

"What...it sounds like a creepy dude thought it up." Deadpool said.

"ANYWAY Kenshi say goodbye to Takeda." Scorpion said.

"Goodbye Takeda." Kenshi said.

"That's a picture of a clown." Scorpion said shaking his head.

"Goodbye Takeda."

"That's the camera."

"Goodbye Takeda"

"That's me Kenshi." Scorpion said.

"Again... goodbye Takeda."

"That's Deadpool's dumbass."

"Why can't I be Takeda?" Deadpool asked.

"GOD DAMNMIT BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT HIM!" Scorpion yelled.

"This is why I should have been in Tekken." Deadpool said.

"Bye dad." Takeda said.

"Bye son and good luck with Scorpion." Kenshi said.

"Yeah he's right you know." Deadpool laughed.

Kenshi disappeared into a puff of smoke

"That's super kawaii." Deadpool said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Scorpion asked.

"It means cool….honestly Scorpion who are you." Deadpool said.

"GET OUT DEADPOOL NOW!" Scorpion yelled.

"You should really meet Wolverine you too would be good friends." Deadpool said.

"I would never meet such a character." Scorpion said.

"Bye Deadpool see ya later." Takeda said.

"Or maybe Batman and Robin you guys seem a lot like them." Deadpool said.

"Don't speak of those horrible people." Scorpion said.

"Bye Takeda i'll see you later too….in my dreams." Deadpool said blowing a kiss at Takeda, then leaving.

"I think he likes you." Scorpion said.

"Who doesn't...just look at me." Takeda said.

 **Well this story obviously went to shit, what the heck am I even doing anymore, XD But anyway finally done….since the next month is the fourth of July I have a great idea for it unless you guys do to...so just stay tuned for that chapter love you guys. *Fades to Black***

 **Note from Deadpool: I know what you're thinking, oh Deadpool don't leave we will miss you, well trust me I ain't leavin I love fame way to much to leave I just want a chance to be in Cassie youtube show….but Deadpool will be back trust me on that HA! Oh and just so we're clear...me and Takeda…..don't you ship us so hard!?**


	9. 4th of July party XD

**I hope your 4th was great because instead of a kitchen episode Scorpion will discuss. They will discuss what happened during the fourth of July. Oh and the Leatherface and Predator idea will be happening at some point during the series. Anyway such activities going on in the world such as the Pokemon Go is taking over the world. XD. And...other such drama.**

 **Another Note: Keep in mind this chapter is long as hell XD.**

* * *

If you like cake or maybe pie,

Pasta, Lasagne, or french fries

He'll tell you what you need to know

It's Scorpions Cooking Show

"I decided due to me not having any great ideas yet that I should tell you guys what my fourth of July was like okay." Scorpion said.

"Okay good I'm not gonna wait forever cause I'm not Dora but here you go, first thing I did was..." Scorpion walked up to his front door because he heard a knock on the door, much to his disappointment it was Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage and Jax Briggs.

"What is it please don't tell me your kids did something stupid?" Scorpion asked.

"No Scorpy there's a pokemon in your backyard and I'm trying to catch it, let us in." Johnny said.

"I should have known that there was something stupid going on in the world today, I'll have you know I sensed it." Scorpion said pointing to his head.

"Imma be honest, kids try to find anything that entertain them." Jax said.

"The boys had nothing to do today, everyone has been on that stupid game all day and the kids are starting to use it as well…..just childish." Sonya shakes her head.

"Don't be so uptight babe, helps all the lazy people get out more." Johnny laughed.

"Still stupid as hell…..I'm glad you don't give into those stupid things Scorpion." Sonya said.

Next thing she knew Scorpion was on the app having a Pokemon battle.

"What? Oh yeah Pokemon are stupid...anyway I called you guys here to talk about what you did on the 4th of July." Scorpion said.

"Scorpion don't you remember, we were all together on the 4th?" Johnny said raising an eyebrow.

"We were?" Scorpion asked.

"Yes...you were drunk off your ass singing Justin Timberlake's Can't stop the feeling with the kids." Jax said.

"Huh...we tend to do a lot of fucked up shit during the holidays." Scorpion said.

"Well anyway what did you want?" Sonya asked.

"Like I said we are discussing the 4th of July and I have tea to calm you all down." Scorpion said.

"Ooo okay Well here we go." Johnny plopped on Scorpion's chair ready to discuss what happened during the 4th of July.

"No Johnny I'll talk about what happened, you'll just lie." Sonya said.

"No I won't, I'll tell the complete truth." Johnny said getting angry.

"I'll tell the story." Jax said.

*Cough* "Children." Scorpion said.

"WHAT...SPEAK UP SCORPION!" Sonya yelled.

"CHILDREN, CHILDREN ARE WATCHING WOMAN!" Scorpion yelled.

"What why?" Sonya asked.

"Because….I want to appeal to the children it's bad enough the parents hate me." Scorpion said.

"You're not doing a good job with it." Johnny said laughing.

Scorpion took Johnny by his neck and started choking him.

"Babe little help." Johnny asked.

"Nope you seem fine." Sonya said sipping tea.

"Sonya you're such a savage." Jax laughed shaking his head.

Scorpion and and Johnny were going at it for a couple minutes until Takeda showed up staring down at his phone.

"Hey Master….there's a pokemon in your backyard can I..." Before Takeda could finish he ran over to Scorpion who still had Johnny Cage in a chokehold.

"Can you stop choking people for one second?" Takeda asked.

"He asked for it" Scorpion said.

"TAK! I haven't seen you at work lately, where have you been?" Johnny asked still catching his breath.

"Hiding from your ex-wife." Takeda whispered.

"WHAT IS THAT….SPEAK UP SOLDIER!" Sonya yelled again.

"I just haven't got around to it." Takeda said nervously.

"That's a lousy excuse." Jax said.

"Well hello Jax or should I say...dad." Takeda laughed.

Scorpion bumped Takeda, "You're on thin ice now boy...I would be careful."

"What did you say to me." Jax said looking angry.

"Change the subject...anyway Scorpion you had a marvelous idea for us."Johnny said.

"Why yes...we are going to discuss what happened at the 4th of July barbeque right guys." Scorpion asked.

"Yes let's get on with it...I got shit to do." Sonya said.

"Don't you always." Johnny whispered rolling his eyes.

"To bad that Vera wasn't there." Sonya said sadly.

"I thought someone was missing." Scorpion thought to himself.

"Yeah." Jax said sadly.

* * *

 _ **Flashback (On Johnny's private beach)**_

"TAKEDA! This is a perfect opportunity to make a vlog about our first picnic...who knew that I would have about 9 million subscribers on youtube...take that Pewdiepie." Scorpion laughed. (Hey let's be honest here, of course Scorpion would have over 9 million subscribers, Scorpion's practically a celebrity in the Video game universe. XD)

"Master, Pewdiepie has over 41 million subscribers probably 42 million now... on youtube, you don't really have a chance to compete with that, and plus the reason you have so many is because you get a lot of popular people on your show, and people like to see you humiliate yourself." Takeda said shaking his head.

Scorpion started drinking Vodka…

"You shut your face or I'll tell Jacqui your celebrity crush is Daisy Ridley (Rey from Star Wars The Force Awakens for those of you that don't know her) hahaha!" Scorpion laughed.

"You are a sad, strange, man Scorpion, although sometimes I feel like I'm dealing with a ten year old." Takeda said shaking his head again.

"Ohhh so mister, I'm Takeda I'm too innocent for anything got jokes huh?" Scorpion asked.

"You need to go home." Takeda said.

* * *

"SHUT UP RYU HAYABUSA!" Scorpion yelled.

"I did not say that." Scorpion said.

"Indeed you did." Takeda laughed.

"Sooo Daisy Ridley riiight on Tak." Johnny smiled.

"It's just a celebrity crush." Takeda said shrugging his shoulders.

"Humph I see nothing special about her." Sonya said crossing her arms.

"I think she is a very nice young women….and what's this about my daughter?" Jax asked.

"I don't blame you really, that chick that plays Wonder Women is pretty hot too." Johnny laughed.

"WHAT!?" Sonya yelled.

"BACK TO THE STORY!" Scorpion yelled.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

"SCORPION!" Mileena yelled.

"Oh dear god save me." Scorpion whispered to Takeda.

"Speaking of Secrets." Takeda said whispering back.

Mileena ran over to Scorpion and hugged him with Tanya and Rain right behind her.

"Well if it isn't Regina George, Gretchen Wieners, and Karen smith." Scorpion said.

"Awww you did watch Mean Girls...just like I recommended." Tanya said smiling.

"Umm who's who actually, because I feel I'm more like a Aaron Samuels." Rain laughed.

"Shut the fuck up nobody cares." Takeda said rolling his eyes.

Rain stared at Takeda

"Takeda."

"Rain."

"Enjoy the party." Scorpion said handing out goodie bags.

"Thanks Scorpy." Mileena said.

* * *

"What's the issue with you and Rain?" Johnny asked.

"Just a jerk." Takeda asked.

"I wasn't done with my part of the story." Scorpion said getting frustrated.

"Oh can I tell this part of the story this is with the firecracker incident with Cass." Johnny said.

"What happened to Cassandra?" Sonya asked.

"I'm kind of curious too." Takeda said.

"Go ahead Cage." Scorpion sighed.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

"Hey Rain." Johnny asked.

"What the fuck do you want Cage?" Rain asked meditating.

"You wanna play a joke on Cassie?" He asked.

"Hmm a chance to ruin and scar that child for life I'm in." Rain smiled.

"Okay so the first thing we need is firecrackers." Johnny said.

They went over to the picnic tables and picked up the firecrackers then were faced with Sonya staring right at them.

"What the hell are you two idiots doing?" Sonya asked.

"We're just about to uh get the fireworks ready for the show tonight." Johnny said.

"Oh! so you're helping out Scorpion and Erron Black?" Sonya asked raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"Yeah babe...of course." Johnny said smiling his creepy smile.

"Whatever just do whatever and if one thing goes wrong you're gonna get it Cage." Sonya said glaring at the both of them.

"Yes sweetheart." Johnny said blowing a kiss at her.

Sonya just growled and walked away...

Cassie was by herself lounging on the beach on her phone.

"Look at her...she's about to get the scare of her life." Johnny said.

They tip toed quietly towards Cassie's chair, no one would hear them anyway because of the music blaring.

Rain did a weird ninja pose and whispered, "Remember be as silent as a ninja." And he then did flips around Cassie's chair and placed bombs (I mean firecrackers...silly me) around it.

Then with the snap of his fingers the firecrackers went off scaring the hell out of Cassie as she jumped out of her chair screaming while Rain and Johnny were on the sand laughing at her.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Cassie screamed at her dad and Rain.

* * *

Everyone but Sonya was laughing really hard at the prank Johnny and Rain pulled.

"Poor Cassie." Jax said.

"I think she had it coming." Scorpion said and kept laughing.

"That's why when we all were getting ready for the fireworks, Cassie was trying to suffocate Kung Jin with the blankets, she thought Jin tried to kill her." Sonya said.

"Okay now I feel bad a little." Johnny said.

"But back to the main story, I still remember when you idiots almost brought Leatherface." Jax said.

"He said he was going to make chili, but we told him to save that for another time." Takeda said.

"HELL NO I READ MY REVIEWS, THAT CRAZY SHITHEAD ISN'T COMING ANYWHERE NEAR MY KITCHEN!" Scorpion yelled.

"Seems like a family man to me." Sonya said laughing.

"Still don't trust him." Scorpion said.

"Well, remember when Kitana brought that little rat dog to the picnic." Takeda said.

"You mean her chihuahua?" Jax asked.

"That's what American's call it? Scorpion kept telling me it was a vicious rat dog." Takeda said.

"That's because it was a vicious rat dog with fangs, I think it's name was little bastard." Scorpion said.

"Her name was Brittany." Sonya said.

"Sounded like little bastard in my head." Scorpion said thinking to himself.

"That's because she bit you, and that's what you called her...said you were going to call her that from now on." Jax laughed.

"Brittany was cute." Johnny said.

"A chihua-whatchamacallit is Satan's dog, just like hairless cats." Scorpion said.

"Who the fuck would want a cat with no hair?" Takeda asked.

"People who have no damn self respect." Jax said lighting a cigar.

"Right, like have you seen The Secret Life Of Pets that cat was creepy as fuck." Johnny said shivering a bit.

"Oh I remember that….that's what they look like." Takeda said.

* * *

 _ **Another annoying Flashback**_

"Kitana welcome to the picnic." Li Mei said hugging her.

"Hey I brought Brittany, I thought you guys would like to meet her." Kitana poked at her purse and a little chihuahua poked its little head out.

"AHHH WHAT IS THAT!? KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Reptile yelled pulling out a green slimeball.

"Stop it Reptile, it's my dog." Kitana said kissing her dog.

"Cool when do we eat it." Kotal Kahn said rubbing his hands together.

"This one is very hungry for DOG." Dovorah said.

Brittany growled at all of them.

"Why did it hiss at us?" Dovorah asked.

"She's scared that's all." Kitana said.

Kotal Kahn petted the dog's head calming it down, "Don't worry little one we only want to eat you."

Brittany whimpered with Kitana slapping Kotal Kahn in the face.

Kitana sat with Jacqui, Takeda, Kung Jin, Subzero, Scorpion, and Cassie.

"What the fuck is that?" Kung Jin said backing away from the dog.

"It's a rat dog Jin you've never seen them?" Scorpion said.

"Awww your so cute aren't you?" Cassie said petting Brittany.

"That's an evil looking dog Kitana ." Takeda said.

"Come out Brittany everyone wants to meet you." Kitana let the dog out and Brittany just looked and wagged it's tail at everyone.

"That thing doesn't bite does it." Scorpion asked.

"No of course not you're fine." Kitana said.

"Good." Subzero said petting Brittany along with everyone else.

"Okay Scorpion you're the last one." Kitana said.

Scorpion began to stick his hand out to Brittany with Brittany looking up at him unsure of what to think. Just as Scorpion was an inch from her face Brittany bit him right on the hand.

"AHHH YOU LITTLE BASTARD WHY I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT WHERE YOU STAND!" Scorpion said pulling out his sword.

"Master she's on all fours." Takeda said as Cassie, Jacqui, and Jin laughed.

Brittany bit Scorpion again but even harder the second time which had everyone staring at him, Erron Black took out his phone and started recording.

* * *

"I hate my life." Scorpion said while everyone started laughing.

"Remember our baseball game." Johnny said rubbing his hands together and laughing.

"You guys were kicking our asses until I started to understand what baseball was." Scorpion said.

"Yeah we kind of were." Johnny laughed.

"It's kind of hard to play when no one knows what the fuck they're doing." Sonya said.

"True...but Kotal Khan wasn't that bad as our batter." Jax said.

"He never even used a real bat, just that weird stick he likes so much." Takeda said.

* * *

 _ **Another damn flashback**_

"Okay guys today we are going to be playing baseball." Johnny said.

"Hmmm another one of these human sports." Raiden said.

"I don't want to play." Tanya said crossing her arms.

"Why not Tanya?" Mileena asked.

"Because it seems like a game for idiots who want an excuse to hit each other." Tanya said.

"Kind of true." Rain said swinging the bat around

"Why can't we do what I suggested?" Scorpion asked.

"Why Scorpion? Because we can't have another lawsuit on our hands because we did things Scorpion's way." Sonya said.

"Whatever." Scorpion said really angry.

"How do we play this baseball?" Kotal Kahn asked.

"Well first we have to choose our team Captains, and since I know how to play I'll be the first one." Johnny said.

"I want to be the second Captain." Sonya said crossing her arms.

"But baby we could have been teammates." Johnny said.

"I'm good, and I'm not your baby." Sonya said.

"Okay well I choose first."Johnny said looking at everyone.

"Nope I think I will, Cassie." Sonya said.

Cassie went over to her mother's side…

"My own flesh and blood." Johnny said.

"Sorry dad...mom scares me." Cassie said.

"Okay then Jax."

"Jacqui."

"Takeda."

"Scorpion."

"Kung Jin."

"Subzero."

"Mileena."

"Kitana."

"Kotal Kahn."

"Bo Rai Cho."

"Erron Black."

"Reptile."

"Dovorah."

"Raiden."

"Rain."

"Ermac."

"Kenshi."

"Jason."

"Well Lei Mei I guess your with us." Takeda said.

"Okay." Lei Mei said.

"Alright here are our teams….I Johnny have-Jax, Takeda, Kung Jin, Mileena, Kotal Kahn, Erron Black, Dovorah, Rain, Lei Mei, and Kenshi." Johnny read out.

"And I have Cassie, Jacqui, Scorpion, Subzero, Kitana, Bo Rai Cho, Reptile, Raiden, Ermac, and Jason." Sonya read out.

"Okay let's do this." Johnny said.

Sonya and Johnny explained the game the best they could and everyone was starting to get it and they started playing so far Johnny's team was winning by two points, the score was now 10 to 8.

"Alright guys it's almost over but we can still win this, we just need a strategy." Sonya said.

They all thought about it…

"Oh I have an idea!" Kitana said.

"LET IT OUT WOMEN, SAY WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND!" Reptile yelled.

"Insults." Kitana said.

"INSULTS!?" They all said.

"Yes the one thing that will get people going is if you insult them...so we must be ruthless to each other, to the point where we play better at least that's what we did during Mortal Kombat." Kitana said.

"That could work." Subzero said.

A few seconds later Ermac went up to bat...

"Oh look it's the weird alien that talks to himself." Reptile.

"Get out of here you nobody." Bo Rai Cho said laughing.

"BOO!" Scorpion yelled.

"WE WILL NOT TAKE SUCH HUMILIATION!" Ermac yelled swinging the bat.

"HOLY SHIT!" Johnny yelled as the ball flew over everyone's heads.

Cassie was next…

"SOOO CASSANDRA HEARD YOU WET THE BED UNTIL YOU WERE ELEVEN HA!" Reptile and Bo Rai Cho were laughing hard.

"WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU THAT!" Cassie yelled.

"CASSANDRA LANGUAGE!" Kitana said.

"SUCK A COCK!" Cassie yelled back and swung the bat hard.

"STRIIIIIICK ONE!" Erron Black said laughing a little.

"SHUT UP!" Cassie yelled close to hitting Erron with the bat.

"Okay, okay go ahead take the first base." Erron said annoyed.

Subzero was next to bat….

"HI ELSA!" Jacqui laughed.

"DANCE YOU DISNEY PRINCESS!" Scorpion yelled.

"LET IT GO, LET IT GOOOO!" Cassie sang.

Jason just shook his head…

"Do not compare me to that overrated, blonde, annoying bimbo." Subzero said as her swung at the ball it began to snow.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Everyone said at the same time.

"HA! I'M DEAD!" Scorpion was in the grass laughing.

"It's snowing!" Mileena laughed.

"Well looks like it's my turn to bat." Scorpion said getting ready.

"Oh I got this one on lock." Subzero laughed.

"Good luck Scorpy." Mileena blew Scorpion a kiss.

"FUCKIN LOSER!" Reptile said.

"HEARD THE JOKER KICKED YOUR ASS THE OTHER DAY!" Kitana laughed.

"WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING!" Li Mei yelled back.

"HEY SCORPION, YOUR WIFE WAS A WHORE!" Subzero yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU COLD BASTARD!" Scorpion yelled as he swung the bat hard enough to where the baseball was on fire.

* * *

"Scorpion really had it in for Sub that day." Johnny said shaking his head.

"You give respect, you get it." Scorpion said crossing his arms.

"I still can't believe we lost, because Scorpion was going to kill Subzero if we didn't give up." Takeda said.

"Then he started chasing Subzero around with the bat….idiot." Sonya said shaking her head.

"And then to end the night we had fireworks, and nothing bad happened, so something did come out of that crazy day." Jax said.

"Except Cassie choking Jin." Sonya said.

"And me catching on fire." Scorpion laughed.

* * *

 _ **I swear this will be the last Flashback**_

Everyone sat on their blankets, gathered food, and sat close together to enjoy the fireworks.

"Heard you had a rude awakening with fireworks earlier Cage...you good?" Kung Jin laughed.

"Why do you ask? Did you have something to do with it dipshit." Cassie said choking Kung Jin with her blanket.

"What did I do." Kung Jin said trying to get the words out.

"Oh God." Jacqui said rolling her eyes.

"If you actually think about it...they would make a cute couple." Takeda smiled.

"Maybe...they'd kill each other during the wedding." Jacqui laughed.

Erron Black, followed by Reptile and Rain sat with them.

"Hey beautiful how's it going." Erron said.

"Oh fuck me." Takeda said shaking his head.

"Sorry but pretty sure I was talking to the lady." Erron laughed.

"Erron please stop." Jacqui pleaded.

Erron shrugged his shoulders, "Sure thing darling, but remember I'm always here." He winked.

Takeda crossed his arms and didn't say a word…

"CAUSE BABY YOU'RE A FIREWORK

C'MON SHOW EM WHAT YOU'RE WORTH

MAKE EM GO OH OH OH

AS YOU SHOOT ACROSS THE SKY-Y-Y." Scorpion and Kitana sang while drinking vodka.

The music was playing in the background and everyone was singing and dancing while the fireworks were going off it was one of their most epic 4th of July's ever.

* * *

"That was the best fourth of July party ever." Johnny said.

"I still can't believe Scorpion lit himself on fire." Sonya shook her head.

"Meh I was drunk off my ass." Scorpion said.

"Hopefully next year won't be that bad." Jax said.

"Oh I already have ideas." Johnny laughed.

"And concludes today's episode of Drunk Kitchen." Takeda said.

"Do you like cake or maybe pie

Pasta, lasagne, or french fries

He'll tell you what you need to do it's

Scorpion's Cooking Show

"That's me." Scorpion smiled.

 **And now it's finally over...This one took me so long to make let me tell you, maybe because I wasn't to focused on it...Anyway hope that your July has been great see ya next time when we discuss back to school stuff. *fades to black***


	10. POP'N COOKIN!

**Author's note: Today's chapter is brought to you by Cherrybomb17 where fanfiction is the happiest place on earth (sometimes.)**

 **By the way there will be no mentions of alcohol because Scorpion is trying his best to stay sober :)**

 **Catchphrase of the week: Whatever happens…...happens**

* * *

Do you like cake, or maybe pie?

Pasta, lasagne, or french fries?

He'll tell you what you need to do,

It's Scorpion's Cooking Show

* * *

"Takeda, guess what I thought we should make today." Scorpion said acting super excited.

"Gee I can't wait to hear your awesome idea Scorpion." Takeda said rolling his eyes.

"POP'N COOKIN!" Scorpion yelled holding up a box of it.

"Is that a japanese thing?" Takeda asked.

"What? How dare you." Scorpion said a little offended.

"Sorry I was just making a point." Takeda said raising his hands.

"Look, I thought it would be simple and cute so get over it and play along, and much to your disappointment I have brought the following guests." Scorpion said.

"You know what else was a disappointment, The Suicide Squad, I'm just kidding." Takeda laughed.

"I have to admit Kitana and Enchantress were beautiful." Scorpion said.

"Harley was amazingly hot, especially with a gun." Erron Black said walking in the room.

"What are you doing here asshole." Takeda said getting angry.

"I hate Harley, she reminds me of her asshole of a boyfriend Joker." Scorpion said crossing his arms.

"I was told to show up, so suck a dick Junior." Erron laughed at Takeda.

"Go to hell." Takeda said.

"See you there." Erron said.

"I'm pretty sure we're all going to hell." Scorpion thought to himself.

"We were invited as well." Ermac said floating in.

"When do we eat." Reptile said.

"First we make the food then we eat it." Scorpion said rubbing his hands.

"What are we making." Ermac asked.

"POP'N COOKIN!" Scorpion yelled.

"You're getting excited over a fucking Japanese box?" Erron Black asked.

"Yes, your point." Scorpion said.

"Nothing...it's interesting." Erron laughed reloading his gun.

"I thought I told you to get rid of that." Scorpion said.

"You never said to get rid of this gun." Erron said pointing it at Takeda.

"Kill him, and I'll have the whole Special Forces on your ass Kid Rock." Scorpion said.

"Kill me and I'll have everyone I know from Outworld on your ass Trigon." (Teen Titans reference.)

"What kind of DC reference." Takeda laughed.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE WE DOING HERE!" Reptile asked.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD REPTILE, FIRST OFF TAKE A BATH, YOU SMELL LIKE HORSE SHIT!" Erron Black said.

"Surprised you can smell anything under that mask that I will be choking you with later." Takeda said.

"Go ahead choke me, we all know that sick shit turns you on." Erron laughed.

"STOP IT!" Scorpion said.

"We are confused, why we are here?" Ermac said.

"Why did you invite Ermac, Jacqui would not be pleased with this." Takeda said.

"How is the young one doing by the way?" Ermac asked.

"That's none of your business." Takeda said.

"How tragic." Ermac said shaking his head.

"POP'N COOKIN!" Scorpion said shoving the box in everyone's faces.

"Not to be racist Scorpion, but do Japanese people really eat this?" Erron asked.

"Of course not...this is for fun." Scorpion said.

"We are not having fun." Ermac said shaking his head.

"Well get that stick outta your ass and live a little." Scorpion said.

"There is not a stick anywhere near my backside, Satan." Ermac said.

"How do you make this Popin Cookin." Reptile asked.

"Well first all you need to-" just as Scorpion was about to get into the video Takeda's phone rang.

"Takeda really...take that upstairs." Scorpion said.

"Okay, okay hold up." Takeda said going upstairs.

"Did anyone see who it was." Scorpion said face palming.

"Nope."

"Nope."

"I think it said crazy bitch on the caller ID." Reptile laughed.

Takeda was upstairs and the caller seemed very familiar.

"What do you want?" Takeda asked.

"What's up puddin, you act like I'm some cheap hooker or something, don't you miss me." Harley Quinn asked.

"Harley I'm a little busy right now." Takeda said.

"Awww c'mon don't act like you don't miss mama." she laughed.

"Harley it was one time, go bother the Joker." Takeda said.

"He's not here you are, and I'm bored." Harley pretended to cry.

"Harley stop Scorpion's down stairs." Takeda whispered.

"You mean that mean man that keeps talking about me burning in hell, that your daddy, aww puddin how cute." Harley laughed.

"Harley I gotta go, we'll talk later okay." Takeda said.

"Awww pleeeease, I'm wearing your favorite outfit." Harley said.

"Harley who are you talking to?" Takeda heard Deadshot talking in the background.

"No one sweetie." Harley said shooing Deadshot away.

"I'll see you tonight puddin." Harley whispered.

Takeda hung up quickly, as he turned around he saw Erron loading his gun and they both were staring at each other.

"I won't tell, if you don't." They both said at the same time.

"Just protecting myself...you?" Erron asked.

"Oh this is nothing...just a friends with benefits situation." Takeda said.

"I'll be honest, Harley is not that bad looking these days." Erron laughed.

"Well hopefully you two made up, because we need to hurry up with this." Scorpion said.

"Yeah you're right, let's do this." Takeda said.

"Okay we are making ice cream Pop'n Cookin." Scorpion said.

"Ahh that's easy and might give me cancer." Reptile said.

"And those of you who think this drama is fake on my show, fuck you cause this shit is one hundred percent real." Scorpion laughed.

"Who would fake drama?" Ermac asked.

*Cough* "the Kardashians." Reptile coughed.

"Anyway the first thing we have are the ingredients so you'll need:"

Pink packet

Blue packet

Spoon

Sprinkles

Piping bag

Waffle cup

2 Wafers

2 Wafer cones

Mixing tray

Water scoop

2 cone wraps

And 2 paper plates

"This is ridiculous." Reptile said.

"We might enjoy this." Ermac smiled.

"Alright so take the pink packet, put it in the tray and put a scoop of water in it." Scorpion said.

"How about instead of water it's vodka TURN UP!" Erron Black yelled.

"TURN UP WHAT!?" Ermac asked.

"It's just a word Ermac." Takeda said.

"Eww gross so it just looks like that?" Reptile said.

"That looks like Pepto Bismol, which is the shit I tried to overdose on." Scorpion said.

"It was gross, he was vomiting everywhere." Takeda said.

"We want to try this Pepto Bismol." Ermac said.

"Shut up Ermac." Reptile said.

"Anyway...then you take the blue package and just mix it with water to get a sticky white substance." Scorpion explained.

"You don't know how many sex jokes I want to say right now." Erron said holding it in.

"Same." Takeda said.

"We do not understand." Ermac said.

"Then I guess you fold the piping bag, and put the Pepto Bismol and your cum in the bag." Erron laughed.

"ERRON!" Scorpion yelled.

"What? Just making it interesting." He laughed.

"So then you make sure to cut the tip in order for your stuff to come out oh my god I don't know if I can do this." Erron just kept laughing.

"Then we will do it." Ermac said.

"NO ERMAC!" Scorpion yelled.

"THEN WE WILL NOT BE YOUR FRIEND!" Ermac yelled back.

"I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU!" Scorpion yelled again.

"LET IT GO YOU GUYS, WERE ALMOST DONE, YOU CAN MURDER EACH OTHER AFTER THE VIDEO!" Takeda joined the fight.

"I don't think that's okay to say on a kids network." Reptile said nervously.

"Okay now you just make your cute little swirly ice cream in your midget cones." Erron laughed.

"Or you could put it on these little extra cookies." Takeda added.

"Okay everyone time for the taste test, ready." Scorpion asked.

"Ready." They all said.

"Go ahead and eat."Scorpion said.

Everyone took a bite and not one had a pleasant look on their face but Ermac…

"OH GOD...THERE IS NO GOD!" Scorpion yelled.

"No wonder those people in Japan are skinny, cause they eat shit like this." Erron said.

Scorpion smacked Erron in the back of the head with a frying pan…

"DON'T DISRESPECT MY PEOPLE!" Scorpion yelled.

"Oh I love your people...I just don't like this." Erron said holding up the box.

"We love it." Ermac smiled.

"Fucking weirdo." Takeda whispered.

"Ewww if there's one thing I hate is warm ice creams." Reptile said.

"Good don't eat it." Ermac said.

"I won't." Reptile said.

"Hmmm...we predicted that." Ermac said.

"Do you predict anyone else dieing this year, cause I see a few?" Takeda asked raising an eyebrow.

"I see a lot coming out." Erron Black winked.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They all started laughing.

"Yup he sees a lot of coming out videos, ah I love how we can talk shit and not get in trouble." Erron laughed.

"Yeah...cause we don't fucking exist." Scorpion laughed even harder.

"I just don't like drama, fuck that shit." Takeda said.

"Pssshhh, I'm a messy bitch who lives for drama." Reptile said.

"Is Mileena teaching you the internet slang, Reptile?" Ermac asked.

"Yeah...it's interesting." Reptile thought to himself.

"What the actually fuck is wrong with you guys, I swear you guys are more annoying than Selena Gomez?" Takeda asked.

"Oh are you talking about the whole mess with Bieber?" Erron said.

"Who is this Selena Gomez?" Ermac asked.

"The angel from heaven, that has ended pretty boys career because he's dating a 17 year old." Erron laughed.

"Wait she was 17?" Scorpion asked surprised.

"You know about it too?" Ermac asked.

"Yeah, it was all over twitter." Scorpion answered.

"Sofia Richie you little schemer." Reptile laughed.

"Who is the Sofia Richie?" Ermac asked.

"Bieber's girl." Takeda answered.

"Still no clue." Ermac said.

"Don't worry she's a nobody." Scorpion said.

"Who in their right mind would date a 17 year old? That's scandalous, it's gross, it's disgusting?" Ermac asked.

"People do it...and don't care." Scorpion said shaking his head.

"I feel bad for her a little...getting attacked over nothing, but I'll be honest though...I'll be damned if my fans every got mad at me for dating a 17 year old." Takeda said.

"Nooo I feel like they would be all over you even more." Erron Black said.

"I WILL MURDER YOU IF I EVER HEAR ABOUT YOU DATING A MINOR!" Scorpion yelled.

"Or a clown." Erron whispered to Takeda, getting an angry look from Takeda.

"I STILL WANT THIS PEPTO BISMOL!" Ermac yelled.

* * *

If you like cake or maybe pie

Pasta, lasagne, or french fries

He'll tell you what you need to do

It's Scorpion's Cooking Show

* * *

"That's me." Erron Black

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Scorpion yelled.

"What...I want to be the star." Erron Black.

"GET OUT GET YOUR OWN DAMN SHOW GODDAMN IT PEOPLE, THANKS TO CHERRYBOMB17 I HAVEN'T HAD A DRINK ALL DAY!" Scorpion yelled.

"I'LL BUY YOU A BEER SCORPION!" Takeda yelled.

"YAHTZEE!" Scorpion yelled.

"BUY ME THE PEPTO BISMOL!" Ermac yelled even louder.

"No Ermac." Reptile said.

"TO LATE, YOU NEED ANOTHER BOTTLE!" Ermac yelled.

 **Scorpion's note:** **If any of you have questions for me just put them in the review box because I might….do a little question time for you guys. It can be questions for me, Takeda, or any other people who have been on my show. I really appreciate the love and support you guys give and would really like for you guys to show more of that.**

 **Author's note: So I went to go see the Suicide Squad and can I just say that the whole Joker becoming a gangster/pimp or whatever the hell that was, was a strange turn of events but quite interesting in a way….but...It was cute ^-^. Yeah the whole issue with Justin Bieber was kind of sad to me but hey, celebrities have it harder than us just let it go. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know it wasn't much but I tried so yeah, love you guys.**

* * *

 **(Oh and for some of you who don't know what Pepto Bismol is, it is a medicine that helps you with stomache flu's and you throw up a lot. XD)**


	11. Season 2

**I have been gone for two damn long and I apologize for that. School has been hard and I have been slacking on this story but don't worry I have a surprise near the end sooo happy reading.**

 **:)**

"And to start off the new year I want to …."

"Stop drinking?" Takeda suggested.

"Not on your life momma's boy." Scorpion said.

"Stop cussing at us?" Cassie suggested.

"Nah I actually enjoy doing that." Scorpion laughed.

"No more hangovers?" King Jin laughed.

"I didn't even know I got those." Scorpion said.

"Oh how about no more drunk texts to Mileena?" Jacqui laughed.

"Okay I get it I have a serious drinking problem." Scorpion said.

"Scorpion my friend, I have a suggestion, why don't you try to not drink as much maybe that might even stop those nightmares you get sometimes." Kenshi said.

"Nightmares what the hell, yo Scorpion you aight." Johnny laughed.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SPEAK OF THAT!" Scorpion yelled.

"Well my New Year's Resolution is to get through the next four years with Donald Trump as our President." Jax said drinking his beer.

"Who is this Donald Trump you guys speak of?" Scorpion asked.

"Really Scorpion have you even attempted to watch the news recently?" Sonya Blade asked.

"Uhhh fuck no, I have been busy with other such actions, me and Takeda have been busy helping the orphans in Japan, I know nothing of this Donald Trump character." Scorpion said.

"Wait a minute isn't he that one Disney character?" Takeda asked.

"That's Donald Duck you fucking moron." King Jin said shaking his head.

"Well shit I didn't know." Takeda said.

"My New year's resolution is to be in more movies...Would have been nice to be in The Justice League movie." Johnny said.

"Justice league really...kill yourself everybody with a fucking brain knows that DC hasn't made a decent movie since the Dark Knight Rises." Scorpion said.

"Suicide Squad wasn't that bad." Cassie said.

"Hmmm I guess I could work on my anger issues." Kung Jin said.

"You have angre issue well shit…I always thought that was just Sonya." Johnny laughed.

Sonya slapped Johnny at the back of the head

"OW DAMNIT SONYA!" Johnny yelled.

"I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES ASSHOLE!" Sonya yelled.

"Can you two be normal for a day." Scorpion said shaking his head.

"I think I want to try a new career path." Cassie suggested.

"WHAT!" Sonya yelled.

"Let me guess porn?" Kung Jin laughed.

*Gasp* "Cassandra." Takeda gasped.

"No...Although I guess it wouldn't…"

"Finish that sentence and I finish your life." Sonya Blade said.

"Mom I was joking...Nah I think I'm just gonna work on me I guess." Cassie said.

"That it?" Jacqui asked.

"You think you're better than me Briggs?" Cassie asked.

"Of course not...I think I'm going to work harder and not be such a bitch so much." Jacqui said.

"Well said Jacqui." Kenshi.

"Yes honey well said." Jax said.

"Wait so you guys think I'm a bitch?" Jacqui asked.

"Weeelll I'd never say it to your face." Kung Jin laughed.

"Ha!" Scorpion laughed along with others.

"Not funny guys." Sonya said.

"I think I'll stop being so annoying and let you do your own thing Master." Takeda said.

"Oh so stop being such a buzzkill, that sounds great Takeda." Kung Jin said.

"JIN!" Jacqui yelled.

"You know what Jin I don't know what I did to make you an asshole to me, but at least your sorta working on your resolution, dumbass." Takeda said.

"HA!" Cassie laughed.

"Kill yourself." Kung Jin said.

"Stop it both of you." Sonya said.

"Yeah please don't, we can't afford anymore funerals." Cassie said.

"Can someone explain to me why I got a friend request from Tracer from Overwatch?" Scorpion asked.

"Oooo except it, she's really nice.' Jacqui smiled.

"But I don't know that bitch." Scorpion said.

"I don't know much about her, but I know she's really into Cassie." Kung Jin laughed.

"Shut up jackass, I was being nice not flirty." Cassie said.

"So is that what they call it?" Takeda asked.

"HEY BE NICE!" Sonya yelled.

"Yeah guys let's be happy, I don't know how long this chapter is going to be, but let's talk about the matter at hand Kenshi you're the only one that hasn't said anything yet." Jacqui said.

"Your correct Jacqui, and I would like for everyone to get along, that's all I want." Kenshi said.

"God you always know the right thing to say you crazy, blind, motherfucker." Johnny said.

"No more bad language that's what I would like." Vera Briggs said.

"Yeah, no can do Mrs. Briggs, I have to cuss somebody out daily or I don't sleep at night."Scorpion said.

"Yeah same." Kung Jin.

Everybody else either nodded or just shrugged their shoulders

*Sigh* "I tried." Vera said shaking her head.

 **The next day**

"What do you mean you never got it." Scorpion was talking to a flight attendant at an airline where he lost one of his favorite swords.

"Sir I would like to know why you had a 1,000 year old kitana on our plane in the first place? How did that even get passed security?" She asked.

"JUST GIVE ME THE LOCATION OF MY DAMN KITANA BITCH!" Scorpion said getting angry.

"Sir calm down, I'm really sorry but I have no lead on your sword, for the last time, but I assure you we will find it...Sometime this year." She said.

"It's been 6 years bitch, WHERE IS IT!" Scorpion yelled.

"Master are you yelling at Kitana again?" Takeda asked.

"No I'm yelling at this dumbass flight attendant." Scorpion said.

"Oh about your sword listen Master, it's long gone now I suggest you stop looking for it at this point." Takeda said.

"Takeda...That sword has been in my family for generations, it's the sword that has gotten me through so much bullshit, and you're saying that I should just forget about it, I knew your mother should have aborted you." Scorpion said.

"SHE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT!" Takeda screamed.

"DON'T YOU EVER IN YOUR LIFE SAY THAT TO HIM SCORPION, YOU KNOW DAMN WELL YOU WERE IN THE WRONG FOR SAYING THAT!" Sonya yelled.

"I was kidding, you know your mom obsessed over you." Scorpion laughed.

"Ummm General why are you here?" Takeda asked.

"Scorpion is still doing that cooking show am I wrong?" Sonya asked.

"Why yes but it's been a few months...At first I thought Cherrybomb gave up on us-"

As if by magic I showed up in a puff of smoke wearing a fluffy pink dress, a crown, and carrying a magic wand coughing like crazy...

"Oh hey, we've missed you." Takeda smiled at me.

"How did you do that?" Sonya asked.

"No time...Scorpion I've decided to not do much of anything for this episode and decided to give you a break, but for the next episode starts the new season of the show where we make the guests eat weird food like Fear Factor at do you think?" I asked.

"How much do I get paid?" Scorpion asked.

"A lot of money." I said.

"I'm in." Scorpion said instantly.

"Wait...I don't know about this?" Takeda said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I mean...We don't want people to get sick and who chooses who comes on the show us?" Takeda asked.

"Oh everyone will be fine...And who comes on the show? Well the commenters of course will choose."I laughed.

"NO! I don't trust them, they suggested Leatherface should be on here and I shut that down so fast."Scorpion said.

 **Side note: Okay believe me when I say this, Leatherface was supposed to be on here but I made that chapter a little too late and now it just seems pointless, but never fear who do you think is the one making the food heh heh heh.**

"Oh I have other plans for our chainsaw wielding friend." I laughed.

"You bitch, I hate you and that ugly dress." Scorpion said.

"Thanks I guess." I laughed again.

"Well I mean I guess it's for the entertainment soooo I'm down I guess." Takeda said.

"Thank you, our ratings are dropping and I need to get us back on the charts." I said.

"The hell you mean there dropping, they better not be." Scorpion said.

"If that's what you guys are planning to do, leave me out of it." Sonya said crossing her arms.

"Yeah we'll see Sonya." I said.

"We'll call it My Drunk Kitchen Season 2: Fear Factor addition." Scorpion said rubbing his hands together.

"I don't think I'm prepared for this." Takeda said.

"Oh and Cherry like what you've done so far I mean even though known of your other stories will be as good as this one at least you're trying right?" Scorpion laughed.

I glared at him and walked away I wasn't taking any bullshit from him today and disappeared in a puff of smoke…

"She seems like a nice girl." Sonya said.

"Nah she's a bitch to be honest." Scorpion said.

"GET READY FOR MY DRUNK KITCHEN SEASON 2!" Takeda yelled.

 **Yes it's true I am back for another season, so I hope you guys are ready for some more craziness, drama, throw up, and other disgusting things from your favorite Mortal Kombat characters. Like I said let me know in the comments who you want on the show and maybe I might put them on here. I mean I think my first guest might be like a Bioshock or a Final Fantasy character because I've recently got really into those two franchises lately. Although The Last Of Us would be cool to celebrate the second game omfg I am died. Ahhh I feel like 2017 will be a good year...Sort of…but have a good day and Happy New Year and remember to comment some guests. (Overwatch would be another good example) *Fades to black***


	12. Uncharted, Evil, Dancing, Fantasy

**Heyyy, I'm back with a new chapter for My Drunk Kitchen that I hope you guys will enjoy Thanks :)**

 **Hi thanks for the suggestions but I was planning on having the people you suggested in the next episode, this one is for ones that I have thought up along with my sister thank you :)**

 **Featured Games: Final Fantasy Xiii, Dance Central, Uncharted, and The Evil Within...**

* * *

 _ **Before the show:**_

"Happy black history month Jackson Briggs." Scorpion said walking into the Special Forces office.

"You came all the way from the Netherrealm to tell me that?" Jax asked.

"Yes, since your daughter is dating my apprentice I feel that you and I should learn to communicate more." Scorpion said.

"But what the fuck does that have to do with Black History month Scorpion?" Jax asked.

"Well I thought I would congratulate you and your people's success." Scorpion said.

"You haven't before." Jax said.

"You callin me the racist?" Scorpion asked.

"No...you don't seem like that type of guy...although I do recall you saying something about me and my family before." Jax said.

"I just didn't want Takeda getting distracted by things like girls she is his first girlfriend you know." Scorpion said.

"Whatever you say Scorpion." Jax said rolling his eyes.

* * *

 **Later that day...**

Scorpion was going through his list of people that were going to be on his show and he was pretty impressed.

"Interesting...I wonder why Mileena didn't make it on the list?" Scorpion asked.

"Who cares about her, you didn't want her on here anyways, plus aren't you dating Lightning, that chick from Final Fantasy." Takeda said.

"Of course, I decided she should be on here today, duh I'm not an idiot." Scorpion said.

"Oh well that's sweet of you Master." Takeda smiled.

"Scorpion, we have gotten all of the alligators and acid rain for your show today." one of Scorpions producers said.

"DA-FUCK MASTER WHAT THE HELL!" Takeda said angrily.

"GARY! I thought I said we were saving the acid rain for the Scooby Doo episode." Scorpion said.

"SCOOBY DOO IS GONNA BE HERE!" Takeda yelled really excited.

"Someone's about to have a heart attack." Scorpion's Make Up Artist said.

"I LOVE SCOOBY DOO, IT'S ONE OF THE BEST CARTOONS IN AMERICA!" Takeda yelled again.

"I guess so…" Scorpion said giving Takeda the list of other known celebrities.

"Hmm you know Cass and Jacqui asked if we were ever gonna get Dylan O'Brien on here at some point, the problem is I have no idea who he is." Takeda said.

"He's like the hottest guy to ever walk the earth, he's on Teen Wolf, The Maze Runner, honey I could go on." One of the producers said.

"Very interesting I'll think about it...anything to get me them views." Scorpion laughed.

"Oooo can we get Beyonce on here too." Cassie said showing up out of nowhere along with Jacqui and Kung Jin.

"I don't like her all that much, to be honest." Scorpion said.

"Careful master those Beyonce fans are worldwide, they'll get you for that." Takeda said.

"Yup I can hear the buzzing already, Takeda get the bug spray." Scorpion said.

"You guys are a little early for the show don't you think?" Takeda asked.

"We thought we could pick our seats first, and I like to be in the front." Cassie said.

"Well the show won't be starting for another hour sooooo hey what do you guys think of the people who have been chosen." Scorpion said giving them the list.

"Hmmm pretty good, pretty good, oh I see Batman are you sure you want to do that Scorpion." Jacqui asked.

"I didn't even see his name on there at first, you know what, save the acid rain for him." Scorpion said to the producers.

* * *

 **An Hour Later…**

"WELCOME TO THE MORTAL KOMBAT X FEAR FACTOR!" Scorpion yelled.

Everyone cheered…

"AND ONE OF OUR LOVELY GUESTS TODAY IS A FINAL FANTASY CHARACTER, THE ONE THE ONLY AND MY GIRLFRIEND LIGHTNING FARRON!" Scorpion yelled.

Lightning walked in and hugged Scorpion and Takeda…

"Why are you here today Light?" Takeda asked.

"Well I just heard that I was gonna be on tv, so of course I showed up." Lightning said and the crowd was cheering.

"And our next guest was off of a really popular dancing game called Dance Central, she is one of the most popular dancers ever her name is...EMILIA!" Scorpion yelled again.

Emilia walked out to meet Scorpion and Takeda…

"Nice to meet you Emilia." Takeda said.

"Hey happy to be here dude." Emilia laughed.

"Next is an adventurer from an Infamous Uncharted Franchise that ended thanks to Naughty Dog, his name is NATHAN DRAKE!" Scorpion yelled.

Nathan Drake walked out waving to everyone…

"What are you thankful for Nathan?" Takeda asked.

"My wife Elena and my beautiful daughter Cassie Drake." Nathan said waving to his family.

"Awww they're both beautiful Nathan, I plan on having a family someday." Takeda smiled.

Kung Jin elbowed Jacqui and she rolled her eyes at him…

"And last but not least the main protagonist in the horror franchise The Evil Within SEBASTIAN CASTELLANOS!" Scorpion yells lastly.

Sebastian Castellanos comes out and waves to the crowd…

"How ya feelin Castellanos?" Takeda asked.

"Anxious." Sebastian said pulling out a cigarette and smoking it.

"Okay well now that you're all here let's start the first challenge, keep in mind there will be three challenges this episode cause we're testing things if you do well in the two challenges then you get the grand prize of a thousand dollars, so don't angry if you end up dead." Takeda smiled.

"Ummm excuse me...what about me dieing?" Nathan Drake said raising his hand.

"THE FIRST CHALLENGE WILL BE A...CAN YOU TAKE IT CHALLENGE, WHERE YOU WILL BE NECK DEEP IN BLOOD AND COVERED IN COCKROACHES AND YOU'LL BE LOOKING FOR A KEY THAT UNLOCKS THE NEXT CHALLENGE, SOOOOO CAN YOU TAKE IT!" Takeda yelled.

"Pssh I've been neck deep in blood before, this shit ain't new to me." Sebastian said.

"Covered in cockroaches?" Lightning asked raising an eyebrow.

"ROACHES!" Sebastian screamed.

"Well that made him drop his cigarette." Scorpion said.

"Aaahhh that was my last one!" Sebastian shouts in the background.

"ALRIGHT WELL EVERYONE IS GOING AT ONCE!" Takeda yelled.

"I don't think I want to do this." Emilia said.

"Ready to go, everyone get in the tub." Takeda said holding a timer.

"How long do we have to be in here?" Nathan asked.

"Five minutes." Scorpion laughed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" They all said.

"GET IN THE DAMN TUB YOU SISSIES!" Scorpion yelled.

"Tell my friends I love them...ewww.' Emilia said getting in with her bathing suit.

"Here we go." Lightning said getting in as well.

Nathan and Sebastian followed suit..

They were searching around for the keys and cockroaches were getting everywhere…

"THIS IS THE WORST RED NECK POOL OF ALL TIME!" Nathan yelled.

"What kind of sick bastard thought up this challenge." Jacqui whispered to Kung Jin.

"I don't know but I kind of want to try it...but my bests on Scorpion." Cassie said laughing.

"AH SHIT I THINK I MIGHT HAVE EBOLA, BLOOD IS GOING UP MY PEE HOLE RIGHT NOW!" Sebastian screamed.

"Eww might be the cockroaches." Lightning said.

"HEY I FIND ONE!" Emilia yelled getting out of the tub.

"Good job Emilia." Takeda said.

"DAMNIT I GOTTA DIVE!" Nathan yelled diving into the tub.

"EWWW HURRY UP HONEY GET OUT OF THERE, WHAT KIND OF SICK BASTARD STAYS IN THERE!" Elena screamed.

"Shhh mommy language." Cassie whispered.

"Roaches... get out of the house." Scorpion and Takeda sang with maracas.

 _The crowd laughed_

"FOUND ONE!"

"I DID TOO!"

"WHAT I JUST FOUND ONE!"

"GOOD JOB, BUT YOU CAME IN LAST IN THIS CHALLENGE LIGHT, I'M SORRY!" Takeda yelled.

"DAMNIT!" Lightning yelled.

"The scoreboard is...Emilia 5 points, Sebastion 4 points, Nathan Drake 3 points, and Lightning 2 points, good job guys, hope you guys are hungry?" Takeda asked.

 _The crowd clapped_

"I'd out to kick your ass for that Scorpion." Lightning said getting angry.

"Sorry." Scorpion apologized.

"I think a cockroach is up my ass." Nathan said.

"I think I accidently ate one." Emilia said.

"Gross." Takeda said.

"NEXT CHALLENGE IS THE FOOD CHALLENGE READY TO EAT!" Scorpion yelled.

"Absolutely not." Lightning said.

"Everyone sit at the table." Takeda said.

Everyone sat together at a long table…

"I wonder who made the food? Hopefully it wasn't Scorpion judging by his cooking show he can't cook for shit." Nathan laughed.

"Ahahaha Dora the explora got jokes, I hope you eat every last bite dipshit." Scorpion whispered to Nathan with a butcher knife in his hand.

"Hahaha the ninja man is funny mommy." Cassie laughed.

Elena rolled her eyes and laughed at her daughter…

"Complement the chef's Leatherface and The Boxman." Takeda said as The Boxman and Leatherface walked in.

Sebastian heard The Boxman's name and slowly got under the table…

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE LOOK AT FOOD, YOU HAVE TO AT LEAST EAT HALF OF IT, SEBASTIAN I SEE YOU GETTING AWAY YOU BETTER EAT OR YOUR DISQUALIFIED!" Scorpion yelled.

They looked at their food…

"Okay here you have salad but not just any old salad...this is salad with leaves we found outside, tomatoes that might have snails in it, covered in italian sauce, ketchup, cream cheese, and cow intestines, hmm you know what maggots might be in there as well." Scorpion laughed.

"Yup kill me now." Nathan said throwing his hands up.

"Wooow thanks guys." Emilia said looking at Leatherface and The Boxman.

"Ahh fuck, God if you were to kill me, why would you let me die this way." Lightning said.

"Good luck you guys." Takeda said.

Lightning took the first bite…and almost threw up…

 _The crowd almost did the same_

"This is cruel." Sebastian said.

Everyone started eating away at the salad slowly getting closer to throwing up…

"Lovely." Cassie laughed.

"Ahhhh this is my hell." Sebastian said gagging.

"Eww gross." Lightning said wanting to throw up.

"COME ON EVERYONE FINISH GODDAMIT!" Scorpion yelled.

"I can do this, this isn't hard." Emillia said trying to finish.

"Come on guys you can do it." Takeda laughed.

"Oh God that was awful." Nathan Drake said after he finished.

"First finished was Nathan Drake, Sebastian, Lightning, and Emilia." Scorpion said.

* * *

 **The end of the show...**

"Okay here we go so the winner of the show is drum roll please audience." Scorpion said.

The crowd was ready to find out who won…

"And the winner is...EMILIA!" everyone cheered.

"OH THIS IS FAVORITISM THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Sebastian said.

"Oh fuck this." Lightning said.

"I WIN! WHERE'S MY MONEY!" Emilia yelled.

"Here you go Ems." Takeda said.

"Thank you everyone for coming on the show, Sebastian I hope to see you in future episodes." Scorpion said.

"Yeah well see asshole." Sebastian said.

"Nathan good job." Takeda said.

"That was gross but it was nice to see you guys again." Nathan said.

"Lightning." Scorpion said smiling very big.

"Thanks for having me on the show." Lightning smiled.

"Good job Emilia." Takeda and Scorpion said.

"Thanks dudes." Emilia laughed.

* * *

 **Hi everyone next episode will have a mini question time with Takeda and Scorpion so if you would like to participate then send us your questions and stay tuned for any great episodes with many more characters to come, sorry this one wasn't all that funny but I've been pretty busy but not to worry I have many guests who are coming next episode so stay tuned. *Fades to black***

 **Another's Authors note: Oh and I know I made some mistakes in the beginning but to be honest I wrote this so late but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway, my birthday is coming up I'm sooo excited...although being older doesn't sound exciting. :/**


	13. ORDER IN THE COURT!

**Author's note: Hi I'm back again with a new chapter with a new little twist into it so enjoy my friends...Damn what the hell I have been gone for so long Jesus Christ I apologize and I'll be sure to keep up with this as much as I can...Please forgive me :'(**

 **Another Authors note: This is a three part case based on the movie A Few Good Men just distracting myself from the cooking stuff hope you like it...**

Scorpion and Takeda were in the store shopping for Jax's birthday present.

Sadly they didn't know what to look for...

"Damn." Scorpion said sadly.

"Problem?" Takeda asked.

"I can't think of what to get him." Scorpion said disappointed.

"Think of what a crazy military dad could want for his birthday." Takeda said.

"Weapons, mostly to use against you." Scorpion laughed.

"He already hates me as it is." Takeda said.

"Well that just shows he'll like my present more." Scorpion laughed.

As they walked into the game store Scorpion was getting a strange call on his phone.

"WHAT I'M BUSY PEASANT!" Scorpion yelled in front of the store to the point where everyone was staring.

"Scorpion, it's me Erron." The voice said.

"Dammit, who did you murder now." Scorpion asked annoyed.

"No one well technically, it was attempted murder." Erron laughed.

"On who? Devorah? because in that case I wouldn't have minded". Scorpion laughed again.

"No...I shot at the moon." Erron said.

Silence was on the line at the moment…

"I'm sorry you did what?" Scorpion asked again which scared Takeda a little.

"What's going on, who did he almost kill?" Takeda asked.

More silence…

Erron Black could hear the laughter on the other side of the phone…

"Ahaha bitch shot at the moon!" Takeda laughed.

Scorpion came back to the phone…

"So Kid Rock, how much are they charging you for?" Scorpion laughed.

"Apparently I'm getting arrested for disturbing the peace, some rape accusations, refusing to get arrested, and attempted murder because get this...apparently shooting in the air is wrong." Erron said.

"Well of course it is you dumb fuck, you could kill somebody." Takeda laughed.

"Hold up were you on LSD!" Scorpion yelled.

"Yeah that's some LSD type shit." Takeda said.

"I mean I was at some party and this really hot chick I was banging might have slipped me a pill in my drink." Erron said.

"Dumbass! I could imagine what you were thinking when you did that." Scorpion laughed.

"IT'S TO BRIGHT AND SHIT FIRE!" Takeda yelled in a country accent.

"I CAN'T SEE THE STARS!" Scorpion said in a country accent as well.

"Your both racist." Erron said.

"And you're going to jail, say hi to all the other rednecks in prison for me shithead." Scorpion laughed.

"Scorpion listen...I...need...your help." Erron said.

"With what dummy, you're in hot water now." Takeda said.

"I need a lawyer." Erron said.

"Why the flying fuck would I help you dumbass." Scorpion laughed.

"Because your a good guy...and really smart." Erron said.

Silence…

"Go on." Scorpion said.

"And you are the best character in Mortal Kombat X...and Injustice." Erron said.

"Damn straight, fuck them for choosing Subzero over me...I wanted to meet Red Hood." Scorpion said sadly.

"And Starfire, that girl is sexy." Takeda said licking his lips.

"You two are a mess." Erron said.

"Tell you what...well help with a few conditions." Scorpion said.

"Lay it on me." Erron said.

"Stop trying to murder us." Scorpion said.

"Stay away from Jacqui." Takeda said.

"No more favors." Scorpion asked.

"No more writing our names in bullets." Takeda said.

"No more pranks." Scorpion said.

"Also...keep that bug eyed bitch away from us." Scorpion said.

"Okay...okay fine I would be able to do some of those." Erron said.

"You should be doing all of them." Takeda said.

"Whatever you say fine I'll do it." Erron said.

"Okay good then this is definitely happening I'll help." Scorpion laughed.

"Oh thank God." Erron said.

"Remember no more favors after this." Takeda said.

"No promises ninja boy." Erron laughed.

"What do you need us to do shitbag." Scorpion said getting annoyed again.

"I just need you guys to be there, when I get to court." Erron said.

" You couldn't call General Blade or anyone else." Takeda said.

"They wouldn't listen they laughed at me too." Erron said.

"Woooow what a loser." Takeda laughed again.

"Wait...what was that about rape?" Scorpion asked.

 **Few hours later at the Courthouse…**

"Okay I just need you guys to help me with this case please." Erron said.

"Look Erron we just think that you're stupid for making a really dumb decision like this." Takeda said.

"Don't do drugs kids." Scorpion said looking at the audience.

Everyone sat at their seats and Scorpion some how was able to get a suit on in those few minutes…

"Master how did you have the time to do all of that?" Takeda asked.

"The power of teleportation my dear Watson."Scorpion said straightening his tie.

"You're using that wrong." Erron whispered to Scorpion.

"Shut up." Scorpion said.

"ALL RISE...THIS COURT IS NOW IN SESSION...YOUR JUDGE JU-"

"JUDGE JUDY IS HERE YAAAAY!" Scorpion yelled jumping around getting really excited.

"No Master that is not what this is." Takeda said shaking his head.

"What...what do you mean?" Scorpion asked.

"It means this is not a tv show shitface." the judge said annoyed.

"Woah holy shit." Erron laughed.

"I AM YOUR JUDGE JUDAS!" she yelled.

"Damn." Erron whispered.

"Okay now let's start this case, if I'm correct Mr. Black you have been charged with attempted murder, refusing to get arrested, rape accusations, and disturbing the peace." The judge said.

"Ahh that might have happened but that's not the complete truth."Erron Black said.

"Ugh...Mr. Harold I say you may go up first to defend your client." The judge said.

"Thank you Mrs. Judas and might I say you look lovely this evening." Mr. Harold (One of the lawyers) said.

"Oh you." Mrs. Judas blushed.

"Shit...we're screwed." Takeda said shaking his head.

"Mr. Erron Black, I call you to the stand." Mr. Harold said.

"Fuck me in the ass." Erron said shaking his head.

"Eww." Scorpion said.

"Do you have anything to say about the firearm that you owned?" Harold asked.

"Why yes I am indeed a skilled assa-"

"KAME HAME HAAAA!" Scorpion screamed out of nowhere.

"Was there a reason for that Scorpion?" Judas asked.

"Ummm yes...I just sneezed." Scorpion lied.

 **Silence in the courtroom...**

"Anyway after I was rudely interrupted with such a rude sneeze...Erron your firearm?" Harold asked again.

"Ummm yes well I have to protect myself by these crazy criminals, how else am I still alive." Erron laughed.

"Okay, well is it a registered gun." Harold asked.

"Yes indeed, I have the receipts." Erron said showing papers giving it to the cop.

The Judge took the papers and nodded her head….

"Well you heard him, these are up to date." She said.

"Another question that might be painfully obvious, why did you shoot bullets out of your registered firearm?" Harold asked.

"I was shooting at the moon, cowboy shit." Erron asked.

"But a normal guy wouldn't just shoot a bullet at the moon...surely you were on some type of drug or you thought it would be fun?" Harold asked.

"Well...I just thought it would be fun." Erron said.

"Where were you when this happened?" Harold asked.

"I was at a party." Erron answered.

"Surely there were drugs at this party am I correct?" Harold asked.

"Yes...I will admit there was...but I don't remember taking anything." Erron said.

"Funny because my client here Mayse, remember her? The one you had sex with at the party?" Harold asked.

"I don't remember her." Erron said.

"You dumbass you forced me to have sex with you." Mayse said crying.

"That's not how I remember it." Erron said.

"I thought you just said you don't know her?" Harold said.

"I wish I would have been told this information." Scorpion said.

"Speed it up Harold." The Judge said.

"This isn't looking to good Master." Takeda whispered Scorpion.

"Listen she's lying she just wants my money." Erron Black said.

"Why would an innocent victim lie like that." Harold said hugging the crying blond female.

"Because that's what hoes do dumbass." Erron said.

"Watch your language Black this doesn't look good for you." The Judge said.

"Look mam I'm a very decent guy that would never force a women to do anything she doesn't want to." Erron said.

"So you are saying my client is lying?" Harold asked.

"Uhhh yeah she's begging for attention." Erron said.

"I would never." Mayse said.

"Mayse how long were you at this party?" Scorpion asked.

"I ask the questions around here Scorpion or should I say Hanzo Hasashi." Harold said.

 **People were shocked in the courtroom...**

"If I'm correct didn't you murder a man that you thought killed your family but didn't?" Harold asked.

"I see you've been doing your research Tom Cruise." Scorpion said.

"Indeed I'm glad you noticed." Harold said.

"i thought this case was about me." Erron said.

"JUST ADMIT THAT YOU HURT ME AND WE CAN BE DONE WITH THIS!" Mayse yelled.

"ERRON! YOU PLEAD THE FIFTH!" Scorpion yelled.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH SCORPION!" The Judge yelled as well.

"LISTEN I WOULD NEVER HURT HER, SHE DRUGGED ME!" Erron yelled also.

"HOW COULD A WOMEN RAPE A MAN, THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE!" Harold yelled banging his hand on the table.

"THIS IS DOUBLE STANDARD, THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Takeda yelled.

"ENOUGH!" The Judge yelled.

"Listen, believe me or don't believe me but I did not have hurt that women." Erron said.

"Interesting...no further questions your honor." Harold said leaving the girl to cry even more.

"Damn that was intense." Takeda said.

"I'll say...what happens now?" Scorpion said.

"We will take a short break at this case gather our evidence and discuss this tomorrow, Scorpion, Erron, Takeda I hope you three have an angel watching over you because this isn't looking good for any of you." The Judge said shaking her head.

"ALL RISE THE COURT SESSION HAS COME TO A CLOSE!" The cop yelled.

Everyone got up and began to whisper among themselves…

"Black as much as I hate you, I honestly feel bad for you." Scorpion said.

"That's just the way it is." Erron said sadly.

"Be honest with us...do you really hurt that girl?" Takeda asked.

"No I didn't...but thanks to the society we live in I don't think anyone will believe me…" Erron said.

"Erron do you remember anyone else at this party?" Scorpion asked.

"Well...I can think of two others." Erron said laughing to himself.

 **Ending that chapter I'm back have a good day everybody and keep writing those fanfictions. *Blows kisses* *Fades to black***


End file.
